<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toujours Pur by NataliaNatsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787703">Toujours Pur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaNatsa/pseuds/NataliaNatsa'>NataliaNatsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaNatsa/pseuds/NataliaNatsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Black całe dzieciństwo uczyła się, jak ważna jest czystość krwi, że to nią powinna kierować się przy wyborze swojego towarzystwa. Kiedy w wieku 11 lat została przydzielona do domu Godryka Gryffindora, jej życie zaczęło się zmieniać. Poznała przyjaciół, którzy pomogli jej przejrzeć na oczy i zobaczyć, że w życiu są ważniejsze rzeczy niż status krwi. Powoli odkrywała kim naprawdę jest. Czasami musiała walczyć z demonami przeszłości, nachodzącymi ją w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.<br/>Na szczęście miała przy sobie ludzi, którzy nie pozwolą, żeby zło przejęło nad nią władzę.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Szesnastego dnia stycznia, młodzi państwo Black świętowali jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w swoim życiu. Na świat przyszła ich długo (bo w końcu ponad dziewięć miesięcy)wyczekiwana córka. Pierwsze dziecko najbardziej niestabilnej pary Hogwartu. Mała Melody była uciechą nie tylko dla rodziców, ale i dla ich przyjaciół. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że szkolny casanova jako pierwszy się ustatkuje, albo że piękna Dorcas zostanie jego żoną.</p><p>Remus Lupin przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom, a w szczególności dwóm kobietom, które z wielkimi uśmiechami starały się zwrócić na siebie uwagę niemowlęcia, przy okazji wydając z siebie dziwne dziecięce odgłosy.</p><p>Kąciki ust Lupina podniosły się mimowolnie. Zachowanie koleżanek sprawiało, że czuł się jakby cała czarodziejska wojna nie istniała za murami świętego Munga. Mimo to jednym uchem słuchał historyjek, jak to Mel i przyszłe dziecko państwa Potter staną się sobie tak bliscy, jak ich mała grupka, a z drugiej strony jego myśli wędrowały gdzie indziej. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że panują niebezpieczne czasy i każdy niewłaściwy ruch może spowodować, że ich najgorsze koszmary staną się rzeczywistością. Lord Voldemort rósł w siłę. Czarodzieje dołączali do niego ze strachu lub z chęci bycia kimś wielkim. Status krwi był coraz ważniejszy. Mnóstwo ludzi umierało. Życia odbierano w bestialski sposób. Śmierciożercy byli głodni mordu.</p><p>Właśnie dlatego, pomimo radości spowodowanej narodzinami córki jednego z Huncwotów, na twarzach wcześniej wspomnianego mężczyzny oraz jego rówieśników widać było zmęczenie. Zakon Feniksa pracował bez przerwy, próbując unicestwić działalność Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Nic większego jednak nie zdziałano. Więcej członków organizacji umierało w walce niż uchodziło z życiem. Ginęli jak bohaterowie, ale zostawiali całe rodziny.</p><p>– Lunatyk, chodź tutaj! Twoja chrześniaczka na ciebie czeka! – zawołała Dorcas z uśmiechem.</p><p>O tak. Wilkołakowi został przydzielony tytuł chrzestnego. Mężczyzna doskonale pamiętał, kiedy Blackowie poinformowali go o swojej decyzji, pamiętał jak przerażony patrzył w oczy przyjaciela i próbował namówić go do zmiany zdania, bo co dobrego mogło to przynieść. Ale Syriusz jak zawsze był uparty i przekonał go, aby się zgodził. I tak został opiekunem tej małej istotki, której życie w tak młodym wieku było zagrożone, a Remus Lupin przysiągł sobie w duszy, że nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek złego stało się Melody Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rozdział 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Sami Wiecie Kto naprawdę wrócił! </em>Choć trudno było w to uwierzyć, to jednak się stało. <em>Serio? Wierzycie w te bzdety? </em>Czemu miałaby nie wierzyć przyjacielowi?<em> Potter jest niezrównoważony! </em>A może po prostu na jego ramionach spoczywa za duży ciężar.<em> Wybraniec chce tylko wrócić na języki! </em>On nigdy nie chciał na nich być.<em> Nie możemy wierzyć w takie pierdoły! </em>Życie bez świadomości nie jest dobre, a już na pewno nie lepsze.<em> To tylko jego wymysły!</em></p><p>– Czyli Cedrik sam się zabił, tak? – spytała Melody Black głosem przesiąkniętym ironią.</p><p>Patrzyła wyzywająco na osoby, które z taką zażartością obrażały Harry’ego – chłopaka, którego traktowała jak brata. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ludzie są tak ślepi na otaczający ich świat. Przecież widzieli Cedrika, a właściwie to co z niego zostało. Obrazy martwego, sinego ciała przelatywały jej przez głowę, a krzyk rozpaczy Amosa Diggory’ego nadal dźwięczał w uszach dziewczyny.</p><p>– Potter to oszust. Cedrik umarł w czasie turnieju. Ostrzegali uczestników, że jest niebezpieczny. Wiedzieli na co się piszą wrzucając kartkę ze swoim imieniem do czary!</p><p> Seamus Finnigan jak prawdziwy Gryfon bronił swoich racji. Rzecz jasna nie wypowiadał tych wszystkich oszczerstw w pobliżu samego zainteresowanego.</p><p>– Wierzysz w to? On był silny. Czara nie wybrała go, byśmy teraz organizowali pogrzeb – odpowiedziała ze złością w głosie Black.</p><p>Cały pokój wspólny Gryffindoru milczał. Przyglądali się dwójce i szukali w ich kłótni odpowiedzi. Ciężko im było przyjąć jedną wersję, w szczególności, że sam dyrektor pozostawił sprawę bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Każdy dom został odesłany do swoich dormitoriów. Moody zabrał gdzieś Harry’ego, a kilka minut po tym szkolna kadra ruszyła za jego śladami.</p><p>Hermiona i Ron siedzieli na kanapie, przysłuchując się trwającej kłótni. Z temperamentem Melody mogłaby ona trwać w nieskończoność, ale gdy miała odpowiadać na kolejną zaczepkę Finnigana, do wieży weszła Profesor McGonagall. Przez chwilę patrzyła na swoich podopiecznych ostrym wzrokiem, który sprawił, że nikt nie chciał stanąć jej na drodze.</p><p>– Wasza trójka – tu wskazała na Black, Granger i Weasleya – idzie ze mną.</p><p>I nie czekając na nich dłużej, ruszyła do wyjścia. Przyjaciele szybko popatrzyli na siebie i od razu ruszyli za profesorką. W końcu nie chcieli narobić sobie niepotrzebnych kłopotów poprzez niestosowanie się do poleceń opiekunki domu Gryffindora. Melody ostatni raz obrzuciła spojrzeniem Finnigana i wyszła na korytarz. Bardzo martwiła się o Harry’ego i miała nadzieję, że to do niego właśnie idą. Kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni wyglądał na ogromnie załamanego. Trzymał ciało Puchona przy sobie, patrzył na nie, tak jakby chłopak miał się zaraz obudzić. Na samo wspomnienie blondynce robiło się smutno. Może i nie znała Cedrika, ale nie zasługiwał na taką śmierć. Ani na żadną inną. Siedemnastolatek powinien dożyć późnej starości, a wcześniej móc rozwijać się i cieszyć z życia.</p><p>Szli za McGonagall w całkowitej ciszy. Żadne nie chciało się odezwać i choćby spytać co z Harrym. Z pewnością był w dobrych rękach, a wszystkie rany, których się nabawił zostały opatrzone. Melody bardziej martwiła się o jego stan psychiczny.</p><p>Po kilku minutach weszli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na najbliższym łóżku, które zostało odgrodzone zasłoną od reszty, znajdował się Harry. Obok niego siedział sporej wielkości czarny pies, w którym blondynka od razu rozpoznała Syriusza Blacka. Kiedy Melody widziała ojca ostatnio w takiej postaci to wyglądał o wiele gorzej. Jego animagiczna forma przedstawiała się lepiej. Sierść, mimo że nadal rozczochrana, błyszczała zdrowo. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że życie na wolności po ucieczce z Azkabanu dobrze my służyło. Gdy mężczyzna zauważył ich przybycie, prawie natychmiast zmienił się z powrotem w swoją ludzką formę.</p><p>Melody prędko do niego podeszła i przytuliła z całej siły. Nie widzieli się dobre kilka miesięcy. Pisanie listów to nie było to samo. Wiele dla niej znaczyło, że mogła zobaczyć ojca na żywo i poczuć bliskość starszego Blacka. Znała rodziciela osobiście dopiero od zeszłego roku, kiedy to wraz z Harry’m, Hermioną i Ronem udało jej się go uwolnić, a ich więź pogłębiała się z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej. Każdego dnia bardziej się do niego przywiązywała. Kochała go całym sercem. Był jej jedyną rodziną. Oczywiście nie licząc przyjaciół, których traktowała jakby również nią byli.</p><p>– Dobrze cię widzieć, tato – powiedziała, odsuwając się trochę.</p><p>– Ciebie też, Mel.</p><p>Na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech, choć widać było, że jest mocno zmęczony. Melody odwzajemniła gest i odwróciła się do przyjaciół, którzy już zdążyli usiąść dookoła szpitalnego łóżka, zasypując Harry’ego pytaniami. Blondynka zajęła miejsce koło Hermiony i spojrzała na chłopaka w oczekiwaniu.</p><p>Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie i po wydaniu z siebie głośnego westchnięcia zaczął opowiadać im, jak po raz kolejny stanął oko w oko z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać. Tym razem jednak sam Czarny Pan, w swojej pierwotnej postaci i ze zwolennikami u boku, chciał pokonać Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Mówił o tym, że Glizdogon był tym, który podniósł różdżkę, aby zabić Cedrika i o walce, która wydarzyła się między dwoma wrogami, przedstawicielami dobra i zła. Brwi Melody uniosły się wysoko, po tym jak usłyszała o postaciach, które towarzyszyły Harry’emu w walce i pomogły mu wrócić z powrotem na ziemię Hogwartu.</p><p>– To Moody podłożył świstoklik? Ale czemu? – spytała przejęta Hermiona.</p><p>Na jej twarzy malowało się zmartwienie. Ron siedział na krześle i skubał rękaw swojej bluzy. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdezorientowani całą tą sytuacją.</p><p>– To nie był Moody – powiedział po chwili ciszy nastolatek.</p><p>Wszystkie pary oczu natychmiast skierowały się na niego.</p><p>– Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to nie był on? – Ron patrzył na Harry’ego z widocznym zdezorientowaniem.</p><p>– Chodzi mi o to, że to była inna osoba. Pamiętacie jak na drugim roku zrobiliśmy eliksir wielosokowy? To właśnie tak działało. Osoba, która nas „uczyła” to Śmierciożerca. Syn Croucha.</p><p>Oczy Miony były szeroko otwarte.</p><p>– Ale jak można było dopuścić do tego? Przecież to…</p><p>– Niesamowicie sprytne, prawda, panno Granger?</p><p>Nikt nie zauważył kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł dyrektor. W tym momencie, nawet pomimo swojego wieku, wyglądał staro. Po jego dobrodusznym uśmiechu nie było śladu. Wyglądał na naprawdę wykończonego.</p><p>– Nie możemy przewidzieć wszystkiego co się stanie, a zakładam, że mnóstwo osób chciałoby mieć taki dar. A teraz, moi drodzy, wracajcie do swoich dormitoriów. Sen jest potrzebny nam wszystkim.</p><p>Dla czwartoklasistów zrozumiałe było, że odwiedziny są zakończone. Szybko zebrali się i pożegnali Harry’ego oraz dyrektora i ruszyli do wyjścia. Melody chciała porozmawiać jeszcze z ojcem, ale nie mogła go nigdzie znaleźć. Zagadali się tak, że nie zobaczyła kiedy wyszedł. Nie mogła złościć się o to. Wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś by go zobaczył, to od razu trafiłby w objęcia dementorów.</p><p>Trójka przyjaciół powoli wspinała się po schodach na siódme piętro. Chcieli spowolnić moment, w którym musieliby wejść do pokoju wspólnego. Można się domyślić dlaczego. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane na nich, pragnące dowiedzieć się każdego najmniejszego szczegółu.</p><p>***</p><p>Następnego dnia odbyło się pożegnanie Cedrika Diggory’ego. Był to jeden z tych dni, kiedy cała szkoła siedziała zjednoczona w Wielkiej Sali. Nawet Ślizgoni nie rzucali głupich komentarzy. Każda z osób pogrążona była w żałobie.</p><p>Po kilku minutach ciszy. Dumbledore wstał ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do mównicy. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku, w oczekiwaniu na to co dyrektor Hogwartu ma do powiedzenia.</p><p>– Cedrik Diggory był człowiekiem, którego podziwiało wielu – zaczął dyrektor. – Był niesamowitym uczniem, który świetnie radził sobie w nauce. Był przyjacielem, do którego mogliście zwrócić się w potrzebie, na którego wsparcie mogliście liczyć zawsze. Nikt nie był przygotowany na jego śmierć, co pozostawi jeszcze większą pustkę w naszych sercach. Dlatego właśnie myślę, że zasługujecie żeby wiedzieć jak naprawdę zginął. – Niebieskie oczy starca powolnie rozejrzały się po sali. – Cedrik Diggory został zamordowany przez Lorda Voldemorta. – W tym momencie pomiędzy uczniami wybuchły szepty, które dyrektor uciszył machnięciem ręki. – Cedrik nie zginął z powodu nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Jego śmierć miała w sobie więcej mroku niż możecie sobie wyobrazić.</p><p>– Wszyscy staniecie przed ogromną życiową decyzją. Będziecie zmuszeni wybrać, kto jest godny waszego zaufania i kogo postanowicie podążać w swoich wierzeniach. Zostaniecie poddani próbie, która może przynieść ogromne konsekwencje.</p><p>Starzec pogładził dłonią swoją długą, siwą brodę.</p><p>– Pamiętajcie o Cedriku Diggorym, nie pozwólcie, aby jego śmierć została zapomniana– zakończył Dumbledore, po czym odwrócił się, uniósł wysoko różdżkę, z której wypłynęła strużka jasnego światła i powolnie powędrowała w kierunku sklepienia, a po zderzeniu z nim sprawiła, że ponure chmury znad uczniowskich głów zmieniły się w delikatne, białe obłoki.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Tłok na peronie 9¾ był większy niż zazwyczaj. Tłumy zmartwionych rodziców przybyły, by znaleźć swoje pociechy i zabrać je do domów. Wieść o tragicznym finale Turnieju Trójmagicznego szybko rozeszła się nawet wśród mugolskich rodzin, które – o ironio – wydawały się przejmować bardziej całą zaistniałą sytuacją.</p><p>Melody Black opierała się o jedną z murowanych kolumn, czekając aż ludzie rozejdą się i spokojnie będzie mogła poszukać ciotki Elizabeth, która teleportuje je obie do posiadłości Clive’ów. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru przeciskać się pomiędzy wszystkimi obecnymi na peronie osobami, kiedy nie było jej spieszno . Przyglądała się za to panującemu harmidrowi, roześmianym twarzom, na których widoczna byłą ulga związana z zakończeniem roku szkolnego i rozpoczęciem wakacji.</p><p>Blondynka pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi i pozostałymi Weasleyami już jakiś czas temu, obiecując pisać do nich kiedy tylko będzie mogła, posyłając im uśmiech i machając ręką, kiedy znikali za barierą oddzielającą peron od stacji King’s Cross. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła, że ostatni z rudzielców zniknął, z kieszeni swoich jeansów wyjęła list od ojca, który znalazła na swoim łóżku w dormitorium. Starszy Black musiał zostawić go zanim opuścił Hogwart.</p><p>Drobne, eleganckie litery pokrywały kartkę, po to, by następnie ułożyć się w słowa i jeszcze później zdania.</p><p> </p><p>Droga Melody,</p><p>przykro mi, że nie mogłem zostać z Tobą i porozmawiać. Doskonale wiesz, że byłbym niezmiernie nieodpowiedzialny (choć byłem nazywany gorzej), gdybym został w Hogwarcie na dłużej. Przybyłem tam, żeby sprawdzić, czy Ty i Harry trzymacie się w porządku po wszystkich tych okropnych wydarzeniach .</p><p>Nasz kontakt może byś utrudniony, ponieważ Ministerstwo postara się o to, by nie wyciekły żadne nieprzyjemne dla nich informacje. To znaczy, że zwiększą kontrole listowe. Znajdę jednak sposób, żeby Cię zobaczyć i spędzić z Tobą chociaż tą odrobinę czasu.</p><p>Choć niezmiernie mnie to irytuje, muszę już kończyć, zanim Filch i nasza ulubiona kotka postanowią zaprosić mnie na herbatkę z dementorami.</p><p>Dbaj o siebie i zachowaj trzeźwy umysł. Ty wiesz, co się wydarzyło. Nie pozwól, by ktokolwiek zmanipulował sposób Twojego myślenia.</p><p>Nie zapomnij, że Cię kocham i tęsknię niezmiernie.</p><p>Twój ulubiony ojciec.</p><p>P.S.</p><p> Pamiętaj, nikt nie jest już bezpieczny.</p><p> </p><p>Dziewczyna wydała z siebie długie westchnienie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest dobrze i sytuacja nie tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale i na całym świecie będzie się pogarszać. Voldemort powrócił, a z nim jego zwolennicy. Czarodzieje nie chcą w to jednak wierzyć. Wolą pogrążyć się w nieświadomości, która wydaje się im bezpieczniejsza niż prawda. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać prawdopodobnie wykorzysta do jak tylko się da. Nie ma szans, że tak po prostu pozostanie w ukryciu i nie spróbuje przejąć kontroli.</p><p>Melody powoli chwyciła swój bagaż i po upewnieniu się, że ze spokojem dostanie się na przeciwną stronę peronu, ruszyła w poszukiwaniu ciotki. Nie miała jednak problemu z jej znalezieniem.</p><p>Elizabeth Clive była kobietą pełną wdzięku i pewności siebie. Jej głowa zawsze pozostawała uniesiona wysoko, a oczy przenikały ludzką duszę i sprawiały, że człowiek czuł się przy niej mały, nie zważając na drobną sylwetkę czystokrwistej czarownicy. Stojąc tak pośród tłumu wyróżniała się swoim eleganckim ubiorem. Na jej ciele znajdowały się najdroższe tkaniny w ciemnych kolorach, które kontrastowały z jej śnieżnobiałą skórą. Makijaż pokrywał idealną twarz i podkreślał to co musiał, a zakrywał niedoskonałości, których trudno było się dopatrzyć nawet bez żadnego kosmetyku.</p><p>Spojrzenia obu kobiet spotkały się. Jedyne powitanie jakim się uraczyły było skinienie głowy i bez zbędnego słowa Elizabeth wyciągnęła swoją zadbaną dłoń w kierunku Melody. Black złapała ją i już po sekundzie poczuła znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, po czym znalazła się na terenie posiadłości Clive’ów.</p><p>Budynek jaki miała przed sobą wykonany był z szarej cegły z dodatkiem białych ozdób w okolicach okien i dachu, który przyozdobiony został dodatkowo ciemnymi dachówkami. Do głównego wejścia prowadziła żwirowa ścieżka, po której stronach rosły rozłożyste, wysokie drzewa. Wprowadzały one klimatu tajemniczości, ale pozwalały również na prywatność. Następnie widoczne były szerokie kamienne schody. Samo wejście znajdowało się po środku budynku. Po obu jego stronach znajdowały się białe kolumny, podtrzymujące poddasze. Mimo, że budynek posiadał tylko dwa piętra i tak był masywny.</p><p>Elizabeth otrzepała się z niewidzialnego kurzu i powolnie ruszyła w kierunku rezydencji. Melody nie mając wyboru zrobiła to samo i podążyła za ciotką.</p><p>– Jak minęła ci podróż? – rozpoczęła rozmowę starsza, posyłając dziewczynie delikatny uśmiech.</p><p>– Nie najgorzej. Podróż do domu zawsze wydaje się za szybka – odpowiedziała Melody, wkładając ręce w kieszenie spodni i spoglądając w przeciwną stronę. – U ciebie wszystko w porządku? Nie nudziło ci się beze mnie?</p><p>– Nie schlebiaj sobie, kochana. Jestem bardzo zajętą osobą. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że cię nie było – zaśmiała się kobieta.</p><p>– Czyli tak jak zawsze, prawda? – odgryzła się Black, przygryzając dolną wargę, aby samej powstrzymać się od parsknięcia.</p><p>Elizabeth za to nie powstrzymała się ani przez moment.</p><p>– Możliwe, że trochę za tobą tęskniłam.</p><p>***</p><p>Melody Black zamknęła drzwi swojego pokoju z cichym kliknięciem, powoli podeszła do łóżka stojącego naprzeciw i nie zważając na nic rzuciła cię na nie, wtulając się w świeżo wypraną, pachnącą pościel.</p><p>Jedynym plusem bycia z powrotem w rezydencji było to, że miała luksus posiadania własnego pokoju. To nie tak, że nienawidziła dzielenia dormitorium, ale mieszkanie z innymi dziewczynami w jej wieku było często męczące.</p><p>Melody zepchnęła buty ze swoich nóg, słuchając jak uderzają o drewnianą podłogę i pozwoliła sobie zamknąć oczy i zrelaksować ciało. Z chwili na chwilę jej świadomość coraz bardziej pokrywała się mgłą. Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy kompletnie pochłonął ją sen.</p><p>Miała przecież prawo odpocząć choć na kilka minut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rozdział 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melody Black obudziła się, jak zwykle, z powodu krzątaniny skrzatów domowych w jej pokoju. Było jeszcze wcześnie, co dziewczyna mogła wywnioskować po pozycji dopiero co wschodzącego słońca, ale jak na arystokratkę przystało, powinna wstać i wykorzystać rozsądnie dzień, obnosząc się przy okazji ze statusem swojej krwi. Z tymi w myślach dziewczyna postanowiła, że dłuższe wylegiwanie się nie ma sensu. Elizabeth i tak niedługo wpadłaby do jej pokoju, aby wyrwać ją z jej bezpiecznej przestrzeni i zmusić do kontaktu z ludźmi.</p><p>O ile Mel dobrze pamiętała, tego dnia miało odbyć się kolejne przyjęcie wyprawione przez czystokrwistą czarownicę. Jedne z wielu, które już miały miejsce. Wiele starych, magicznych rodzin przybywało do posiadłości Clive’ów, żeby chwalić się swoimi jakże niesamowitymi osiągnięciami i marudzić o tym, jak można było dopuścić „brudną krew” do ich świata. Od początku wakacji tylko to działo się w ich domu, czego Black miała serdecznie dość.</p><p>Kiedy tylko w posiadłości rozbrzmiewał dzwonek, sygnalizujący przybycie gości, Melody starała się chować swoje emocje pod maską, a wszystkie okropne słowa jakie przychodziły jej na język na widok tych narcystycznych ludzi trzymała dla siebie. Zamiast wypowiadania tego co czuje była miła, uśmiechała się, nawet gdy temat schodził na Harry’ego i wydarzenia Turnieju Trójmagicznego. To właśnie wydawało się najciekawsze dla tych wszystkich żałosnych ludzi. Czystokrwiści nie szczędzili sobie oszczerstw, a ich dzieci chętnie opowiadały historyjki o całym zdarzeniu. Nieważne, że większość nie miała nic wspólnego z prawdziwym incydentem.</p><p>Blondynka zaciskała wtedy pięści z całej siły i prosiła Merlina, żeby to całe przedstawienie szybko dobiegło końca. Irytowało ją, że nie mogła powiedzieć słowa w obronie przyjaciela, chyba że chciała mocno narazić się na konfrontacje ze swoim ukochanym wujem.</p><p>Kolejne spotkanie zapowiadało się tak samo. Sztuczna uprzejmość, wyćwiczone odpowiedzi na pytania, perfekcyjne maniery, nieskazitelny wygląd i udawanie, że czujesz przynależność do tego śmiesznego środowiska.</p><p>Na samą myśl Gryfonka jęknęła głośno i próbowała znaleźć coś innego, co oczyści jej głowę.</p><p>Zrzuciła z siebie puchową pierzynę, aby zaraz potem wstać i porządnie się przeciągnąć. Kiedy usłyszała ciche odgłosy, które wydały z siebie jej kości poczuła nie małą satysfakcję.</p><p> Po obróceniu głowy w stronę drzwi zauważyła jednego z wielu skrzatów, jakie pracują w rezydencji. </p><p>– Dzień dobry, panienko! – zaskrzeczał Druh. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.</p><p>– Dzień dobry. Wiesz może, o której przychodzą goście i kto będzie? – spytała, słuchając nadchodzącej odpowiedzi jednym uchem. Resztę uwagi skierowała na wybór sukienki, która usatysfakcjonuje gusta Elizabeth i okaże się wystarczająco godna do pokazania w grupie pozostałych czarodziejów i czarownic. Najchętniej ubrałaby stare, przetarte jeansy i jakąś zwiewną koszule, ale nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru, bo przecież wypadało ubrać coś ładnego i dziewczęcego.</p><p>– Państwo Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson oraz Nott wraz ze swoimi potomkami przybędą w przeciągu godziny.</p><p>– Będą tylko oni? – spytała lekko zdziwiona, ponieważ zazwyczaj pojawiało się u nich o wiele więcej osób. Wiele, wiele więcej.</p><p>– Tak, panienko. Druh słyszał, że to ma być spotkanie towarzyskie.</p><p>Skrzat skłonił się nisko, swoim długim nosem zahaczając o podłogę, na co Melody się skrzywiła.</p><p> – A teraz panienka wybaczy, ale muszę przygotować obiad.</p><p>I zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego już nie było. Black westchnęła tylko i sięgnęła po czarną sukienkę. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że była ona piękna. Wykonana z delikatnego materiału, od pasa w dół rozkloszowana. Spódnica opleciona została koronkowym tiulem. Rękawy, również z koronki, sięgały łokcia. Na plecach znajdowało się wycięcie w kształcie trapezu. Beth, mimo że miała straszną osobowość to posiadała ogromne wyczucie styl.</p><p>Po jakimś czasie – w którym Melody zdążyła wziąć prysznic, zrobić szybki makijaż i uczesać włosy – przyszli wspomniani wcześniej goście. Rozmawiali tak głośno, że ich głosy docierały do pokoju blondynki. Biorąc pod uwagę odległość jaka ich dzieliła, było to strasznie imponujące.</p><p>Zanim nastolatka miała szansę drugi raz przemyśleć, czy rzeczywiście chce uczestniczyć w spotkaniu, dostała wezwanie od Alexandra (oczywiście za pomocą skrzata), żeby przywitała się z nowoprzybyłymi. Nie zwlekając ruszyła korytarzem prosto do głównego salonu, bo podejrzewała, że to właśnie tam są wszyscy. Miała rację.</p><p>Alexander rozlewał do szklanek alkohol dla swoich męskich towarzyszy, a kobiety urządzały pogawędkę. Uśmiechały się do siebie życzliwie, a może tak się tylko wydawało. Mel nigdzie nie widziała swoich rówieśników, ale nie bardzo obchodziło ją to gdzie są, dopóki nie musiała się z nimi użerać.</p><p>– Dzień dobry – powiedziała Black na tyle głośno, aby wszyscy ją usłyszeli.</p><p>Każdy obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Dostała kilka skinięć, a pani Malfoy nawet się uśmiechnęła. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Narcyza, która była jej ciotką, była jedną z niewielu członkiń arystokratycznych rodów, którą lubiła. Kobieta miała w sobie coś z prawdziwej matki. Jej troska nie była udawana, a miłość pozostawała szczera. Draco Malfoy miał szczęście posiadania kogoś takiego w swoim życiu. Melody nie mogła kryć swojej zazdrości w tym wypadku.</p><p>– Jak ci mijają wakacje, moja droga? – spytał Parkinson swoim wyniosłym tonem, popijając z kieliszka i wyglądając na nie do końca zainteresowanego jej odpowiedzią.</p><p>– W przeciągu dwóch dni nic się nie zmieniło, proszę pana – odparła lekko kąśliwie.</p><p>– Melanie! – wysyczała Clive, zaciskając usta w cienką linie i podnosząc sugestywnie brew.</p><p>– Przecież nie powiedziałam nic złego, Beth.</p><p>– Ciociu… – poprawiła starsza czarownica.</p><p>Nigdy nie lubiła, gdy młodsza nazywała ją po imieniu przy towarzystwie. W jej mniemaniu była to oznaka braku szacunku, a na to arystokrata nie może sobie pozwolić.</p><p>– Obejdzie się bez tego.</p><p>Black zbyła ją i obróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia. Poczuła jednak, że ktoś chwyta jej przedramię. Alexander Clive, jej wuj od siedmiu boleści, postanowił naprowadzić ją na poprawne tory i upomnieć grzecznie przy reszcie arystokratów, których zainteresowanie nagle obudziło się na nowo.</p><p>– Słuchaj mnie, gówniaro. Tolerowałem takie odzywki na ostatnich spotkaniach, ale jeśli nie chcesz spędzić kolejnego tygodnia na kromce chleba i wodzie to zachowuj się jak należy – wyszeptał Clive do jej ucha wściekły. – Zrozumiałaś?</p><p>– Oczywiście, wuju.</p><p>Uśmiechnął się w ten swój obleśny sposób i popchnął ją w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu za posiadłością.</p><p>– Na zewnątrz siedzą twoi znajomi. Dołącz do nich, proszę – powiedział już głośniej.</p><p>Jego wypowiedź brzmiała jak rozkaz, a nie prośba i tak miała być zrozumiana. Dziewczyna natychmiast udała się w wyznaczonym kierunku, nie próbując rozpoczynać kłótni. Mężczyzna nie rzucał słów na wiatr i wiedziała, że rzeczywiście może skończyć się na wprowadzeniu obietnic w życie. Nie miała ochoty patrzeć na głupie twarze młodych arystokratów, jednak myśl o groźbie przekonała ją do udania się do nich.</p><p>Jeszcze zanim zdążyła rozsunąć szklane drzwi usłyszała nieznośny śmiech Pansy. Był to tak irytujący dźwięk dla uszu Melody, że przez chwilę planowała zawrócić i przeżyć (lub nie) konfrontację z Alexem. Te kilka minut z Parkinson będzie dla niej większą katorgą.</p><p>Dziewczyna nacisnęła jednak na klamkę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Draco, Blaise i Teodor siedzieli na kanapach ogrodowych żywo o czymś rozmawiając i popijając napoje ze swoich szklanek, podczas gdy Parkinson usadowiła się na kolanach Malfoya. Pierwszym, który zobaczył Mel był Zabini. Chłopak uważany za wesołka i przy którym nigdy nie dało się nudzić. Każdy Ślizgon go lubił, ale w innych domach nie brakowało mu wielbicieli. Posiadał ciemną karnacje, czarne, ścięte na krótko włosy i brązowe oczy.</p><p>Nastolatek uniósł jeden z kącików ust, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał i szepnął coś do swoich przyjaciół. Kolejny raz tego dnia wszystkie głowy w towarzystwie zwróciły się w jej stronę.</p><p>– Patrzcie kogo tu mamy. Jak tam Potter, blondyneczko?</p><p>Pansy nie żałowała sobie złośliwości w głosie. Obie nastolatki nienawidziły się z całej siły. Niechęć dało się odczuć już z daleka. Właściwie to pojawiła się ona nagle. Gdy Mel przydzielono do Gryffindoru, a Pansy do Slytherinu ich drogi się rozeszły. Po ceremonii przydziału Ślizgonka zaczęła uprzykrzać życie panny Black. Wyzwiska, rozpowszechnianie plotek, niszczenie reputacji. Te i inne rzeczy stały się codziennością.</p><p>Będąc dzieciakami dogadywały się świetnie. Wszyscy obecni w posiadłości nastolatkowie określali się nawet mianem przyjaciół. Prawie każdy dzień spędzali razem ucząc się historii ich rodzin, wkuwając na pamięć swoje drzewa genealogiczne. Poznawali jak ważna jest czystość krwi i czemu powinni kierować się nią w wyborze osób, z jakimi będą się zadawać.</p><p> Wydawałoby się, że nic nie rozerwie ich więzi. Okazało się jednak inaczej. W pierwszym miesiącu pobytu w Hogwarcie nie utrzymywali ze sobą już najmniejszego kontaktu.</p><p>– Cały i zdrowy. Miło, że się martwisz. Na pewno to doceni.</p><p>Black przeszła obok nich i usiadła na fotelu najbliżej Teodora – blondyna z jasną karnacją i ciemnymi brązowymi oczami. Nott był wyjątkowo spokojnym chłopakiem, który gdy chciał, potrafił pokazać pazury. Slytherin pasował do niego idealnie. Krew nie do zarzucenia od pokoleń, maniery na wysokim szczeblu. We wszystkim przypominał go Malfoy. Ten drugi był na dodatek irytujący.  </p><p>Wszyscy czystokrwiści byli podobni. Tylko od ich własnej osobowości zależało, jaką drogą pójdą. Mogli wybrać wiarę, że tylko czysta krew zasługuje na szacunek lub próbować przebić się przez tę bańkę zaślepienia.</p><p>– Jesteś taka pewna? Ministerstwo chyba myśli inaczej.</p><p>Pansy zakręciła na swój palec jeden z długich kosmyków. Patrzyła na rówieśniczkę niewinnym wzrokiem. Melody zmarszczyła na to swoje brwi.</p><p>– Co masz na myśli? Nie graj ze mną w te durne gierki, Parkinson.</p><p>– Nie czytałaś najnowszego Proroka? Potter wynalazł dementorów na swoim podwórku i użył zaklęcia Patronusa w obecności mugola. Mam nadzieję, że go wywalą ze szkoły.</p><p>Po tych słowach zaśmiała się, jakby powiedziała jakiś naprawdę śmieszny żart. Melody starała się nie zareagować, ale jej serce biło ze zdwojoną prędkością. Jedyne o czym mogła teraz myśleć to „W co Harry się znowu wpakował?”.</p><p>– Masz może tę gazetę? Chętnie przeczytam.</p><p>– Stolik przed tobą, kochanie.</p><p>Mel prychnęła na jej komentarz. To tyle z trzymania emocji na wodzy.</p><p>Blondynka sięgnęła po czarodziejską gazetę i spojrzała na nią. Nie musiała nawet kartkować, żeby znaleźć interesujący ją temat. Na głównej stronie znajdowało się duże zdjęcie Harry’ego. Rita Skeeter dokładnie opisała jak to chłopak użył magii poza szkołą. Melody nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek wierzył w to co ta kobieta pisała (Nie chciała myśleć, że ktokolwiek może być na tyle głupi). Z najbardziej wiarygodnych informacji dziewczyna wywnioskowała, że Potter stanął przed Wizengamotem, gdzie został uniewinniony (Dzięki, Merlinie.).</p><p>Mimo tak dobrej nowiny Mel poczuła, jak każdy włos na jej ciele stanął dęba. Nie miała kontaktu z przyjacielem od jakichś 2 tygodni i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co się z nim dzieje. A znając Pottera coś dziwnego działo się na pewno.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Jaki jest twój problem, Parkinson? – spytała Melody.</p><p>Obie nastolatki patrzyły się na siebie oczami pełnymi nienawiści. Atmosfera wokół nich gęstniała z każdą minutą.</p><p>– Uważasz się za nie wiadomo kogo, a tak naprawdę jesteś zerem.</p><p>– Powiedz to jeszcze raz, zdrajco krwi, a przestanę być miła – zaskrzeczała Pansy i zaczerwieniła aż po czubki uszu.</p><p>– Zdrajco krwi, huh? Nie rób mi zaszczytu. Przynajmniej nie popieram chorych idei Voldemorta.</p><p>Kiedy tylko Melody wypowiedziała to imię, brunetka cofnęła się o krok i dłonią zasłoniła swoje usta w szoku.</p><p>– Nie... nie waż się wymawiać jego imienia!</p><p>Głos Parkinson drżał, a jej ciało trzęsło się jak galareta.</p><p>– Och, czyli jednak mamy słaby punkt? <em>Voldemort</em> – Melody upewniła się, żeby dać naciska na imię Lorda. – jest nikim.  Jego idee też. A on sam powrócił. Mój przyjaciel nie kłamie. To, że wy wszyscy nie potraficie zrozumieć tak prostej rzeczy jest dla mnie śmieszne. Zachowujesz się jak zwykła suka i ktoś musiał ci to kiedyś powiedzieć.</p><p>Parkinson ruszyła nagle w jej kierunku z rządzą mordu w oczach i już podnosiła rękę z zamiarem uderzenia blondynki, lecz w ostatniej chwili Blaise złapał ją w talii i odciągnął. Albo próbował. Był to dla niego niemały wysiłek, ponieważ dziewczyna zawzięcie próbowała się wyrwać. Reszta chłopaków trzymała się z boku i przyglądała całej sytuacji z lekko otwartymi ustami, chodź na twarzach malowało się też delikatne rozbawienie.</p><p>– Pansy, uspokój się. Melody ma trochę racji. Nie powinnaś… – zaczął Blaise próbując opanować sytuację.</p><p>– Puszczaj mnie, idioto. Ten nic nie warty śmieć powinien klęczeć przed nami. Nie ma ani grama szacunku dla lepszych. Tak samo głupi Potter, rudy, śmierdzący zdrajca i ta mała, ohydna szlama.</p><p>W ciele Melody się zagotowało. Każdy mógł wyzywać ją od najgorszych, czy traktować jak ścierwo, ale od jej przyjaciół lepiej było się odczepić i trzymać z daleka. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru pozwolić na ich oczernianie w swoim towarzystwie.</p><p>Panna Black miała na tyle szczęścia, że nikt nie stał na jej drodze. Analizując całą sytuację i doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że pożałuje swojej decyzji, wykonała kilka kroków i zamachnęła się z całej siły. Tak delikatnie wyglądająca dłoń z plaskiem uderzyła w przepełnioną w złości twarz Pansy. Lewy policzek Parkinson przesiąknął jeszcze większą czerwienią, a głowa odwróciła się o 90 stopni. Gdzieś obok Black usłyszała ciche przeklniecie, a za jej plecami ktoś głośno wciągnął powietrze. Ta jednak ani myślała się odwracać. Podejrzewała co, albo raczej kogo tam zobaczy. Postanowiła więc, że nacieszy się póki może widokiem zaskoczonej jej czynem Pansy.</p><p>Mimo uderzenia w Melody ciągle buzowało wiele emocji i każda z nich była negatywnie skierowana w kierunku Parkinson.</p><p>Black została ponownie tego dnia złapana za przedramię. Tym razem jednak ucisk zacieśniał się z taką siłą, że blondynka zaskomlała z bólu. Została gwałtownie odwrócona i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Alexandrem. Jeśli buzia Pansy była lekko zaczerwieniona od uderzenia, to kolor na tej Alexa przypominał co najmniej pomidora. Mel wiedziała, że jej miarka się przebrała. Była gotowa przyjąć karę. Gdyby nie była aktualnie przytrzymywana, powtórzyłaby swój czyn dla samej satysfakcji, jaką po nim poczuła.</p><p>Clive pociągnął Melody za sobą. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że stawia ona opór i ciągle się o coś potyka. Przechodząc obok reszty starszych gości Black zauważyła wściekłość na twarzach matki i ojca Pansy. Narcyza Malfoy, która stałą obok, była raczej zaskoczona, Lucjusz uśmiechał się ironicznie do pozostałej dwójki mężczyzn. Ci odpowiadali mu tym samym. Panie Nott i Zabini szeptały coś do siebie po cichu, spoglądając na blondynkę z ukosa. Jedynie Elizabeth stała z zaciętą miną. Przez chwilę w jej postawie było coś, co przypominało zmartwienie, ale szybko zamieniło się w arystokratyczną obojętność.</p><p>Melody wiedziała, że nie ma co liczyć na litość od któregokolwiek z nich. Zachowała się przecież okropnie, a to nie przystoi wychowance tak wysoko postawionej rodziny. Dziewczyna jednak nie żałowała. Broniła honoru swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jedynej prawdziwej rodziny, którą miała, nie licząc Syriusza Blacka. Każde ostre słowo skierowane w ich stronę raniło jak noże. Co chwile słyszała, jak w magicznym radiu, czy w Proroku Codziennym rozmawiano o jej tacie. Mówiono o nim jak o mordercy, a na jego miejscu powinien być Peter Pettigrew. Osoba, która zdradziła i skazała na śmierć oraz więzienie własnych przyjaciół.</p><p>Mocne szarpnięcie wybudziło nastolatkę z zamyślenia. Została wepchnięta do swojej sypialni i dość nieprzyjemnie upadła na podłogę. Jęknęła z powodu bólu, który pulsował w ramieniu. Uniosła się i gniewnie spojrzała na wuja.</p><p>– Tylko dlatego, że muszę przeprosić za ciebie naszych gości, nie znaczy, że później nie dostaniesz tego na co zasłużyłaś.</p><p>Dziewczyna spojrzała w oczy wuja z wyzwaniem, ale pozostawała cicho. Cały czas odczuwała ogromną złość i wolała nie ryzykować, że jeszcze bardziej zwiększy wściekłość Alexa.</p><p>– Co? Teraz nie masz nic do powiedzenia? Nagle skończyły się twoje cudowne odzywki? – Mężczyzna spytał z przekąsem. – Miałaś do zrobienia tylko jedną rzecz. Nie narobić naszej rodzinie wstydu przed gośćmi. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszyscy teraz usłyszą, jak hańbisz szlachetny ród Blacków? Twoją powinnością jest okazywanie należytego szacunku dla tego nazwiska.</p><p>– Nie masz prawa, mówić mi jak powinnam obnosić się ze swoim własnym imieniem, a już tym bardziej, że to ja je zhańbiłam!</p><p>– Tak sądzisz? Mam cholerne prawo, od kiedy mieszkasz w moim domu i od kiedy wraz z twoją ciotką cię wychowujemy. Szkoda, że nie masz w sobie wdzięczności za te wszystkie lata.</p><p>Melody prychnęła, po czym powoli podniosła się z podłogi trzymając obolałe ramię, na którym z pewnością powstanie ogromny siniak.</p><p>– Nie, Alex. Nie masz prawa. A wiesz czemu? Bo nieważne jak bardzo chciałbyś być Blackiem to i tak nigdy nim nie będziesz. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ironicznie spoglądając na Clive’a spod rzęs. – Z tego co mi wiadomo, to ja jestem ostatnią dziedziczką. To do mnie należy decydowanie, jak chcę by ludzie mnie postrzegali. Dlatego z łaski swojej pozwól, że sama stwierdzę, czy rzeczywiście zhańbiłam moje własne nazwisko.</p><p>Cisza, która nastała po słowach Melody powodowała pewien rodzaj niepokoju w dziewczynie. Blondynka oczekiwała jakiejkolwiek reakcji, czy to krzyku, czy uderzenia, a jednak wszystko co zastała to mierzenie jej wzrokiem, zaciśnięcie szczęki i spokój, który po następnych kilku chwilach został zakłócony przez odgłos pukania.</p><p>Elizabeth uchyliła drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia.</p><p>– Alexander, nasi goście czekają – powiedziała kobieta nie spoglądając nawet na nastolatkę.</p><p>– Oczywiście, moja droga. Zaraz dołączę do ciebie w ogrodzie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, odwracając się do swojej żony.</p><p>Beth tylko skinęła głową i delikatnie dotknęła spięte ramię małżonka, jakby chciała go uspokoić, a następnie wyszła.</p><p>– A ty za to zostaniesz tutaj i nie zrobisz niczego głupszego. Jeśli do końca spotkania usłyszę jakikolwiek dźwięk, to skończy się moja pieprzona cierpliwość.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>W 1981 roku, po zamordowaniu Dorcas i zamknięciu Syriusza w Azkabanie, mała Melody trafiła pod opiekę swoich krewnych. Alexander Clive i jego żona Elizabeth szybko zdecydowani się na adopcję dziewczynki, która idealnie uzupełniała ich niepełną rodzinę.  Para mimo starań nie była w stanie mieć własnego potomka, dlatego następną opcją było wzięcie pod swój dach osieroconej dziedziczki Blacków. Ministerstwo bezproblemowo oddało im wszelkie prawa rodzicielskie, choć Clive oskarżony był o przynależność do Śmierciożerców. Szybko jednak oczyszczono go z wszelkich zarzutów, ponieważ tak było dla wszystkich wygodniej. Aurorów nie obchodziło, że jeden zwolennik więcej jest na wolności. Po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana stali się spokojniejsi i mniej czujni. Każdy Śmierciożerca z łatwością  wmawiał, że nie wiedział co robił, a wszystko za sprawą klątwy Imperiusa.</p><p>Linie krwi dziewczyny i Alexandra spotykają się w większym stopniu przez Clive’a, chodź to Beth była powiązana bardziej z rodziną Melody. W końcu przed laty nosiła to samo nazwisko. Została wtedy wydana za Regulusa Blacka – brata Syriusza.</p><p>Para nie cieszyła się sobą długo, jeśli w ogóle można cieszyć się z małżeństwa zaaranżowanego przez własnych rodziców, tylko po to, żeby zachować czystość krwi. Krótko po skończeniu szkoły, Śmierciożercy zabili Regulusa za nieposłuszeństwo względem Voldemorta. Beth stała się młodą wdową, ale rodzina nie pozwoliła by długo pozostawała bez małżonka. Aleksander był następnym kandydatem – czarodziejem z dużymi wpływami i wysokim stanowiskiem w Ministerstwie Magii. Reszta nikogo nie interesowała. Liczyła się tylko reputacja i status krwi. Jak można się przekonać wiele lat później i tak nic się w tej sprawie nie zmieniło.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rozdział 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Melody wybiera się na szkolne zakupy.<br/>Długo oczekiwany wyjazd do Hogwartu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ostatnie dni wakacji minęły nastolatce bardzo szybko. Melody spędzała je w większości w swoim pokoju lub zaszywając się w ogrodzie. Dzięki temu, że był ogromny, mogła spacerować przez wiele godzin nie przechodząc dwa razy tą samą ścieżką. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy wszystkie kwiaty wypuszczały z siebie miliony pięknych zapachów, przesiadywanie tam okazywało się cudowne.</p><p>Dziewczyna znalazła nawet swoje ulubione drzewo, przy którym oddawała się rozmyślaniu o wszystkim i niczym. Jej myśli najczęściej jednak uciekały do przyjaciół.</p><p>Z Harrym straciła kontakt krótko przed jego sprawą w Wizendgamocie, a od pozostałych nie miała żadnej wiadomości od zakończenia roku szkolnego. Po napisaniu kilku listów, przestała się narzucać. Było dla niej trudne tak po prostu odpuścić, ale musieli mieć jakiś powód, skoro nawet nie raczyli odpisać. Melody nie wierzyła, że tak po prostu postanowili ją ignorować</p><p>Po pamiętnej kłótni z Pansy, nastolatka nie została zaproszona na żadne następne spotkanie. Dziewczyna cieszyła się z tego niezmiernie. Alexander obiecał jej karę, a dostała najlepszą możliwą nagrodę. Uśmiech pojawiał się na jej twarzy, gdy mogła wylegiwać się w łóżku w najgorszych ubraniach i nie robiąc zupełnie nic, kiedy za ścianą siedzieli sztywni czystokrwiści, nie mogący zniszczyć jej dobrego humoru.</p><p>Niestety ostatniego dnia sierpnia Mel musiała oprzytomnieć i w końcu wybrać się na Pokątną, aby zrobić szkolne zakupy.</p><p>W powolnym tempie ubrała na siebie lekką, letnią sukienkę i wykonała poranną toaletę. W samo południe przywitała wujostwo i poinformowała ich o swoich planach. Melody poprosiła <em>grzecznie</em> o przetransportowanie do czarodziejskiej alei. Jej uśmiech był szeroki i sztuczny, kiedy Alexander rzucał komentarzami o niewychowanych dziewuchach, które nie stać na gram uprzejmości. Elizabeth za to przewróciła tylko oczyma wstając ze swojego fotela i wyciągnęła w jej kierunku swoją dłoń.</p><p> Teleportacja przebiegła sprawnie i po chwili obie kobiety stały w zatłoczonej alei. Wielu czarodziei, zarówno tych młodszych, jak i starszych, przepychało się między sobą, aby jak najszybciej załatwić swoje sprawy i spędzić resztę dnia z dala od popołudniowego szaleństwa zakupów.</p><p>Beth pospiesznie pożegnała się z nastolatką, po cichu życząc jej powodzenia i już w następnej sekundzie Melody została sama.</p><p>Od tamtej pory minęło kilka godzin. Panna Black przechadzała się ze spokojem po sklepach. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymywała się na dłużej i przyglądała z zainteresowaniem tym ciekawszym magicznym przedmiotom.</p><p>Dziewczyna już wcześniej dokonała wszystkich potrzebnych zakupów, dlatego bez zmartwień mogła się rozglądać.</p><p>W Esach i Floresach kupiła egzemplarze magicznych ksiąg potrzebnych na 5 rok nauki, w aptece różnorakie składniki do eliksirów, u Madame Malkin nową szatę wyjściową, a obecnie znajdowała się w pobliżu magicznej menażerii. Na wystawach prezentowały się piękne, okazałe sowy. Każda prężyła się w kierunku potencjalnych kupców, aby pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Mel od zawsze uwielbiała zwierzęta, dlatego postanowiła wejść do sklepu i nacieszyć się ich widokiem.</p><p>Mały dzwoneczek znad drzwi zabrzęczał, oświadczając, że nowy klient właśnie się zjawił. Jak na zawołanie stara czarownica pojawiła się za ladą.</p><p>– Dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? – Na twarzy kobiety widniało lekkie znudzenie.</p><p>– Tylko się rozglądam, dziękuję. – Melody posłała jej uśmiech, obróciła się i ruszyła wzdłuż półek.</p><p> Poza sowami w klatkach znajdowały się ogromne pająki, węże, ropuchy i mniej popularne ślimaki. Koty i psy spokojnie biegały po pokoju. Na samym jego tyle było małe, przyciemnione akwarium. Ciekawość nastolatki nie pozwoliła jej nie sprawdzić co znajduje się w środku.</p><p>– Co do cholery? Czy to jest... – wyszeptała do siebie. – Czy to nie jest nielegalne? – zawołała Melody w kierunku sprzedawczyni.</p><p>– Co takiego, moja droga? – Kobieta wyłoniła się zza rogu z wysoko uniesioną brwią.</p><p>– To. Czy <em>to</em> nie jest nielegalne? – spytała dziewczyna. – Przecież to jest znikacz<sup>1</sup>!</p><p>– Cicho! Wiem, czym to jest. Jakaś stara czarownica przyniosła go kilka dni temu. Chciała się go pozbyć i tyle. – Kobieta nerwowo rozejrzała się po sklepie, jakby zaraz miało tu wparować całe biuro aurorów.</p><p>– Czemu go pani nie wypuści?</p><p>– Jest niezwykle rzadki. Jeśli ktoś go kupi, to zbiję fortunę.</p><p>– A jeśli ktoś doniesie, to zamkną panią w Azkabanie – odpowiedziała z przekąsem Melody.</p><p>– Ale takie coś się nie wydarzy, prawda? – zapytała czarownica z napięciem w głosie.</p><p>– Jakie będę miała korzyści, jeśli nie puszczę pary z ust?</p><p>– Korzyści?! – wykrzyknęła sprzedawczyni. – Posłuchaj mnie, ty... – Starsza kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i złapała się za skronie. – Ludzie zlinczują mnie, gdy się dowiedzą. Nie możesz powiedzieć.</p><p>– Mogę się postarać, ale jeden warunek.</p><p>– Słucham? – wyzgrzytała przez zęby starsza.</p><p>– Da mi pani tamtą sowę. – Mel wskazała na ślicznego puchacza. Wyglądał na dość młodego i był o wiele mniejszy od reszty.</p><p>– Dam? Za darmo? – Czarownica nie okazywała ani trochę chęci do zrealizowania propozycji. Wizja oddania zwierzęcia bez korzyści majątkowych nie uśmiechała się jej.</p><p>– Tak, kompletnie za friko.</p><p>W sklepie zapanowała chwila ciszy. Czarownica zamknęła oczy, westchnęła z poirytowaniem i zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem, aby moment później znowu spojrzeć na Melody.</p><p>– Zgoda. Bierz ją, ale nie waż się otwierać jadaczki. – Sprzedawczyni zmierzyła swoją klientkę wzrokiem. Jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał srogi. – Jesteś w Slytherinie?</p><p>– Niezupełnie. Jestem Gryfonką – odpowiedziała szczerze dziewczyna.</p><p>– Gryffindor schodzi na psy.</p><p>Melody parsknęła śmiechem. W oczach miała wesołe iskierki. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu.</p><p>– Odziedziczyłam ślizgońskie cechy po rodzinie. Nie jestem z nich dumna, ale dziękuję.</p><p>– Po prostu stąd idź. – Wiedźma wskazała na drzwi i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła z powrotem za ladę.</p><p>– Zajmę pani jeszcze tylko chwilę. Poproszę o klatkę i jedzenie dla tej sowy…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Pomimo późnej godziny Melody nie spała. Siedziała na parapecie w swoim pokoju i delikatnie głaskała Evie – swoją nową, małą przyjaciółkę. Z każdym przeciągnięciem palcami po miękkich piórach, dziewczyna odzyskiwała utracony wcześniej humor.</p><p>Kiedy tylko wróciła do domu została skrzyczana przez Alexa z błahego (według Black) powodu. Nastolatka znudzona wysłuchała jego kazania udając, że bierze jego słowa do serca, gdy tak naprawdę nie znaczyły one więcej, niż słowa nieznajomego mijanego na ulicy. Po latach mieszkania w domu Clive’ów zdołała przyzwyczaić się do złego traktowania.</p><p>Jej ukojeniem były wyjazdy do Hogwartu, gdzie Harry, Ron i Hermiona zawsze zajmowali jej czas. Ich czwórka potrafiła rozmawiać godzinami na błahe tematy, czy to o eseju na transmutację, czy o największych wrogach. Przy nich nigdy nie myślała o problemach. Sprawiali, że zapominała o wszystkich złych momentach i mogła się odprężyć. Świadomość posiadania przy sobie takich osób sprawiała, że czuła się lepiej.</p><p>Dziewczyna ziewnęła głośno i wspięła się na łóżko, wcześniej wypuszczając Evie na zewnątrz, aby ta mogła spokojnie wyruszyć na polowanie. Zostało jej jeszcze kilka godzin zanim musiałaby wstać, dlatego postanowiła wykorzystać ten czas i pozwolić swojemu ciału na odpoczynek. Bo kto chciałby spóźnić się na pociąg do szkoły z powodu zmęczenia?</p><p>Melody potrzebowała tylko parę minut, aby trafić w objęcia Morfeusza.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Pierwszy dzień września zapowiadał się wyjątkowo dobrze. Słońce świeciło na niebie, dając z siebie wszystko i ogrzewając każdy zakamarek. Ptaki śpiewały znane tylko sobie melodie wypełniając ludzi entuzjazmem.</p><p>W posiadłości Clive’ów panował niespotykany tam często harmider. Domowe skrzaty krzątały się z kąta w kąt, przygotowując posiłek i nosząc walizki piątorocznej już uczennicy Hogwartu. Wszystko tego poranka wydawało się lepsze.</p><p>Najważniejsze było jednak to, że nikt się jeszcze nie kłócił. Alex odpoczywał w salonie na jednym z foteli i czytając gazetę. W pewnej chwili zdobył się nawet na uśmiech w stronę swojej wychowanki. Melody zapewne pobiła wtedy rekord w wysokości unoszenia brwi, ale zapamiętała to jako miłą odskocznię. Nie była tylko pewna, czy zrobił to z czystej życzliwości, czy niesamowicie cieszył się z jej wyjazdu. Mimo wszystko niecodziennie spotykało ją coś takiego. Dziewczyna postanowiła się jednak długo nad tym nie rozwodzić.</p><p> Zanim się obejrzała, cała ich trójka stała już przy bagażach i szykowała się do wyjścia. Ekscytacja wypełniała ciało nastolatki na tyle mocna, że nie była w stanie ustać w jednym miejscu. Nowy rok nauki nie zapowiadał się jakoś bardzo interesująco, ale świadomość spotkania wszystkich tych osób, których nie miała szansy zobaczyć w czasie wakacji napełniała ją wielkim szczęściem. Będzie mogła w końcu przytulić przyjaciół i omówić całe 2 miesiące rozłąki.</p><p>Uśmiech sam cisnął się na jej usta, gdy myślała o nudnym monologu Hermiony na temat każdej przeczytanej przez nią książki, czy o Ronie, który w mniej więcej połowie jej wypowiedzi utnie sobie krótką drzemkę, aby zaraz po niej zażarcie opowiadać o quidditchu. Harry włączy się do rozmowy, a Miona oburzona ich ignorancją do nauki, wyciągnie opasłe tomisko, zawierające niezliczoną ilość nowych zaklęć i sztuk magii.</p><p>To właśnie te małe rzeczy były tym, za czym najbardziej tęskniła i to do nich uciekały jej myśli.</p><p>– Gotowa? – spytała Beth z delikatnym, ledwo widocznym uśmiechem.</p><p>– Jak najbardziej – odpowiedziała młodsza i wyciągnęła rękę w jej kierunku. Kobieta złapała ją swoja wypielęgnowaną dłonią, a drugą podała mężowi. W przeciągu kilku sekund znaleźli się na Kings Cross. Alex sięgnął po pierwszy lepszy wózek do bagażu i przelewitował na niego wszystko rzeczy. Krótko później przechodzili już przez barierę oddzielającą mugolski dworzec od magicznego peronu 9 i 3/4.</p><p>Tłok był większy niż po zakończeniu roku. Rozpłakani rodzice pierwszorocznych rozpychali się, aby pojawić się jak najbliżej pociągu i pożegnać swoje dzieci. Starsi uczniowie zbierali się w grupach i witali swoich znajomych z roku, pogrążając się w rozmowie. Na skórze czuło się podekscytowanie płynące z każdej osoby.</p><p>– Melody. – Głos Alexa przywołał nastolatkę na ziemie. Dziewczyna z niechęcią obróciła się do wuja i spojrzała na niego. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, czego oczekujemy od ciebie w tym roku szkolnym. Nie przynieś wstydu swojemu, ani naszemu rodowi. – powiedział mężczyzna w tak sztywny sposób, że Black nie była w stanie nie parsknąć.</p><p>– Jasne, postaram się.</p><p> Clive spiorunował dziewczynę wzrokiem i poklepał kilka razy po ramieniu, aby w następnej sekundzie ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia z peronu. Elizabeth odetchnęła głośno i tym razem nastała jej kolej na powiedzenie czegoś.</p><p>Kobieta wyraźnie była się ze swoimi myślami, ale nie działo się to długo, bo w następnej chwili jej twarz stwardniała, a oczy pokazywały nieznaną dla Black determinacje.</p><p>– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Melody. Wiem, że nie zachowywałam się tak, jak zachowywać powinna się matka. Wiem też, że mnie za nią nie bierzesz, ale musisz mi teraz zaufać. Wszystko w tym roku może poddać cię próbie. Jesteś inteligentną, piękną, młodą czarownicom i na pewno sobie poradzisz, nieważne co się wydarzy. Nikomu nie pozwól mówić inaczej. Rozumiesz? – Nastolatka zdobyła się tylko na skinięcie. W swoim życiu nie była jeszcze tak zdziwiona. Nie mogła pojąć, czemu Beth mówiła to w tym momencie i dlaczego w ogóle jej to mówi.</p><p>– O jakiej próbie mówisz? – spytała nastolatka.</p><p>– Gdybym tylko potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Elizabeth potrząsnęła lekko głową. – Zło kumulowało się w naszym świecie od lat. Kiedyś musi nastąpić moment, gdy po prostu wybuchnie i przyniesie ze sobą tragiczne skutki. Nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale to przyjdzie. Uważaj na siebie, w porządku? – Kobieta mówiła bardzo szybko, delikatnie rozglądając się na boki. Głos miała zbliżony do szeptu, przez co Melody musiała przybliżyć się do niej nieznacznie.</p><p>– Będę ostrożna – zapewniła dziewczyna, lecz w jej głosie słychać było nutkę wahania.</p><p>– Pójdę już. Alex pewnie zastanawia się, czemu jeszcze się nie pojawiłam.</p><p>Po tych słowach stało się coś jeszcze bardziej niespodziewanego – Elizabeth przytuliła do siebie pannę Black. Mel przez kilka sekund pozostawała bierna, ale już chwilę później odwzajemniła uścisk.</p><p>Coś w tym roku szkolnym miało się zmienić, a jej opiekunka chciała przekazać co, ale sama nie posiadała takiej wiedzy. Wszystkie informacje, które otrzymała Melody nie składały się w żadną całość. Dziewczyna była zdezorientowana.</p><p><em>Kumulujące się zło? Czyżby chodziło o powrót Voldemorta?</em> Pomyślała Melody.</p><p>Elizabeth odsunęła się jako pierwsza i po raz ostatni spojrzała ze zmartwieniem na blondynkę, po czym nie mówiąc nic więcej – odeszła. Sekundy później zniknęła w tłumie ludzi.</p><p>Melody zaśmiała się bez humoru i jedyne co mogła stwierdzić to to, że ten rok szkolny zapowiadał się jednak wyjątkowo interesująco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><sup>1</sup>Znikacz – (http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Znikacz)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wracam z kolejnym rozdziałem :)<br/>Zapraszam do komentowania i krytyki. Każda uwaga jest dla mnie cenna i motywuje do dalszego pisania.<br/>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rozdział 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krótko po rozmowie z Elizabeth, Melody zaczęła przeciskać się przez tłum w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Do odjazdu pociągu miała jeszcze trochę czasu, więc bez pośpiechu rozglądała się wokół siebie. Wypatrzenie rudych głów Weasleyów nie było trudne, w szczególności, że było ich wiele. Z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszyła już szybciej w ich kierunku.</p><p>Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy oprócz wspomnianych wcześniej osób, Hermiony i Harry’ego ujrzała zmęczoną twarz Remusa, tą podejrzliwą <em>Moody</em>'ego, kolorowe włosy swojej kuzynki Nimfadory Tonks – której rodzina została usunięta z drzewa genealogicznego Blacków, po tym jak jej matka Andromeda wyszła za mugolaka, Teda Tonksa – oraz swojego ojca w postaci animagicznej.</p><p>Dziewczyna przystanęła na chwilę, nie będąc pewną, czy rzeczywiście powinna podejść bliżej. Nie do końca rozumiała co oni wszyscy robili na peronie. O ile była w stanie zrozumieć obecność Syriusza, bo w końcu jest ojcem chrzestnym Pottera, a Lupin mógł chcieć mieć przyjaciela na oku, tak pozostała dwójka nijako pasowała do obrazka.</p><p>Z bólem serca Melody zdecydowała, że lepszym wyborem będzie, gdy po prostu ruszy do pociągu i znajdzie przedział. Tam poczeka na przyjaciół i wtedy dowie się o co chodzi. Nastolatka nie chciała wtrącać się gdzieś, gdzie nie była od początku zaangażowana, a oprócz tego wątpiła, że czegokolwiek by się dowiedziała na zatłoczonym  dworcu.</p><p>Po rzuceniu grupie ostatniego spojrzenia, Melody obróciła się i skierowała do wejścia do pociągu. Nie zajęło jej długo, by znaleźć wolny przedział, a kiedy to zrobiła usiadła na siedzeniu najbliżej okna, zamknęła oczy i głośno westchnęła.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Podróż mijała nastolatkom na spokojnie, dopóki grupa przyjaciół nie zdecydowała się poruszyć wszystkich tych tematów, których od początku unikali.</p><p>Melody była wściekła, gdy słuchała jak Dumbledore zabronił pozostałej trójce kontaktować się z nią. Przez całe wakacje czekała tylko na głupi list zwrotny i zastanawiała się, czy to jej wina, że go nie otrzymała. Niespodzianką było dla niej to, że za wszystkim stał sam dyrektor. Hermiona najbardziej przepraszała i czuła się winna całej sytuacji. Black tylko machnęła ręką i kazała opowiedzieć, co takiego działo się u nich.</p><p>Wyjaśniła się cała sytuacja z dementorami i Wizengamotem, a Mel była wdzięczna, że Harry został wypuszczony i bez większych problemów, w eskorcie starszych czarodzieju, dostał się na stację. Melody przedstawiła też co stało się  między nią, a jej ciotką.</p><p>– Może chodziło jej o Voldemorta? My wiemy, że wrócił, a większość tych arystokratycznych, bogatych dupków to Śmierciożercy. Clive’owie też do nich należeli, prawda?  – spytał Ron.</p><p>– Tak. Mieli podobną sytuacje jak starszy Malfoy. Imperius wszystko załatwił.</p><p>– A ministerstwo we wszystko uwierzyło. – Harry prychnął. – Nie przypomina wam to trochę teraźniejszej sprawy?</p><p>– Nawet za bardzo. Oni wszyscy są niesamowicie ślepi – odparła Hermiona. Pozostali aż podskoczyli na swoich siedzeniach, kiedy brunetka zatrzasnęła trzymaną książkę. – Tak bardzo ślepi! Przecież to logiczne, że coś się stanie. Jak zawsze. A oni coś zrobią? Pewnie nie! I znowu to ukryją!</p><p>– A my nie będziemy w stanie nic z tym zrobić, Miona – powiedziała Black. W przedziale zapanowała cisza. Każdy z Gryfonów, nawet jeśli chciał naprawić zaistniałą sytuacją, to nie był w stanie, a to irytowało ich najbardziej.</p><p>– Hej, Mel, może chciałabyś się przejść? – spytał po chwili Harry.</p><p>– Jasne. Coś się stało?</p><p>– Nie, nie, po prostu… Możemy iść?</p><p>Blondynka skinęła tylko i wstała. Jako pierwsza znalazła się w korytarzu. Kiedy obróciła się do przyjaciela, zobaczyła jak wymienia szybkie spojrzenia z resztą. Zmarszczyła na to brwi, ale nie powiedziała słowa.</p><p>Potter dołączył do niej w następnej chwili i powolnym krokiem ruszyli wzdłuż wagonu. Oboje milczeli. Melody wiedziała, że Harry próbuje znaleźć dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. Dziewczyna odezwała się jednak jako pierwsza, aby pozwolić przyjacielowi na zebranie myśli.</p><p>– No więc, co słychać u Łapy? Wszystko z nim w porządku?</p><p>– Tak mi się zdaje. Jest bardzo zawiedziony, że nie pozwalają mu opuszczać domu. Dumbledore i pozostali sądzą, że Śmierciożercy znają jego animagiczną postać.</p><p>– Pewnie to dla niego tortura. Uprzykrza innym życie, żeby się nie nudzić?</p><p>– Tylko trochę. – Kolejna chwila ciszy. – Bardzo się o ciebie martwił. – Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Słuchaj, naprawdę przepraszam, że nie dotarł do ciebie żaden list. Dorosłych nie dało się przekonać, chociaż na jeden. Zakon Feniksa szaleje całym sobą.</p><p>– Zakon Feniksa?</p><p>– Specjalna grupa powołana po to, aby walczyć z Voldemortem i jego sługusami.</p><p>– Czyli feniks? Zawsze się odrodzi. – Melody wyjrzała przez okno. Widoki były piękne. Ogromne pola otaczały ich z każdej strony, daleko od nich znajdowały się góry. Wszystko kwitło i odradzało się, nawet jeśli wiosna już dawno minęła. – A co jeśli umrze Dumbledore? Nie jest tak jakby przywódcą tego wszystkiego?</p><p>– Nie oszukujmy się, Dumbledore’a tak łatwo nie da się pozbyć.</p><p>Para przyjaciół zaśmiała się, przy okazji czując jak atmosfera się rozluźnia.</p><p>– I dzięki Merlinowi za to. Ale to chyba nie jest to, o czym chciałeś rozmawiać, prawda?</p><p>– Ron i Hermiona nie chcieli, żebym cię tym martwił, bardziej Hermiona, ale sądzę, że powinnaś wiedzieć. I tak byś się dowiedziała.</p><p>– Harry przejdź do rzeczy, bo naprawdę zaczynam się martwić.</p><p>– Czytałaś gazety? – Melody skinęła. –  Pewnie nie znalazłaś nic o Sama Wiesz Kim.</p><p>– No tak, ale przecież rozmawialiśmy o tym, że ministerstwo ukrywa całą sprawę.</p><p>– Tak, wiem. Myślisz, że ukryliby ataki?</p><p>– Nie byliby tacy głupi. Nie mogliby, a nawet jeśli by chcieli to trudno ukryć zniszczenia na taką skalę, na jaką zrobiłby to Voldemort.</p><p>– Od kilku tygodni, a właściwie od czasu, gdy zaczęły się wakacje, blizna daje o sobie znać.</p><p>– I myślisz, że to ma coś wspólnego z nim? Jakby nie patrzeć to on ci ją zrobił.</p><p>– Dokładnie. Jestem w stanie poczuć kiedy czuje się szczęśliwy, a kiedy wściekły. Ta wściekłość jest najgorsza, a ból, który temu towarzyszy jest nie do zniesienia.</p><p>– Zakon musiał mieć jakieś spotkania. Pytałeś Dumbledore’a o pomoc?</p><p>– Tak samo szybko jak się pojawiał, tak znikał. Nie miałem szansy. Wyglądało to jakby mnie unikał.</p><p>– Czemu miałby cię unikać? Przecież… – zaczęła Melody, ale Harry jej przerwał.</p><p>– Bo może obwinia mnie o wszystko? Śmierć Cedrika, powrót Voldemorta, potrzeba ponownego zwołania Zakonu Feniksa. I znowu Wybraniec w świetle reflektorów.</p><p>Melody patrzyła na przyjaciela smutnym wzrokiem. Źle czuła się ze świadomością, że chłopak ma o sobie takie zdanie, a jednocześnie rosła w niej złość, ponieważ w wakacje słyszała arystokratów. Mówili o nim podobnie. „Harry Potter szuka tylko drogi powrotnej na szczyt.”, „Nie wytrzyma chwili w cieniu innych”. Ta sama sytuacja była w szkole.</p><p>– Harry? – Black próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Pottera, ale chłopak na nią nie spojrzał. Wzrok miał wbity w swoje buty. Mel podeszła do niego i delikatnie położyła dłonie na jego policzkach, a następnie uniosła jego głowę tak, aby ich oczy się spotkały. – Masz nas. Mnie, Hermionę, Weasleyów, Łapę, Remusa i wiele innych osób, które kochają cię i nie opuszczą. Pozwól idiotom mówić, a zobaczysz, że na samym końcu będą cię przepraszać za każde pojedyncze słowo. Rok szkolny na pewno nie będzie dla ciebie łatwy, ale masz przy sobie przyjaciół, rozumiesz?</p><p>Nastolatkowie patrzyli się sobie w oczy i Harry wiedział, że słowa blondynki są szczere i przepełnione tą siostrzano-braterską miłością, którą chłopak mógł znaleźć tylko u swoich przyjaciół.</p><p>– Dziękuję, Mel – powiedział nastolatek z wdzięcznością i przytulił do siebie przyjaciółkę. To było coś, czego potrzebował od dawna. Zwykłej chwili bliskości, w której nikt nie będzie go oceniał i zobaczy prawdziwego Harry’ego. Nie chłopaka z okładek gazet.</p><p>Stali tak jeszcze kilka chwil, pozwalając sobie, by emocje opadły. Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem, dopóki pewien arystokrata nie postanowił tego przerwać.</p><p>– No proszę, czy to nie nasz drogi Bliznowaty?</p><p>Ironiczny głos Draco Malfoya rozległ się parę metrów od nich. Przyjaciele odsunęli się od siebie i ze zrezygnowaniem spojrzeli na blondyna. Za jego plecami stali Zabini i Nott. Obaj opierali się o ściany i ze znudzeniem wymalowanym na twarzach, przyglądali się sytuacji.</p><p>– Black, stać cię na kogoś lepszego, ale widzę, że i tak wolisz ofiary losu – powiedział Draco.</p><p>– Chyba nie masz na myśli siebie, prawda? – odpowiedziała z ironią Melody, a kompani Malfoya próbowali stłumić śmiech udając kaszel i zasłaniając usta dłońmi.</p><p>Blondyn prychnął. Jego usta otwarły się z chęcią rzucenia kolejnej jakże inteligentnej uwagi, ale coś mu przerwało.</p><p>A konkretnie wybuch, który spowodował, że w całym pociągu powoli rozpętał się chaos.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Maszyna powoli zaczęła zwalniać. Większość uczniów wyszła ze swoich przedziałów, a każdy z nich z niepokojem rozglądał się we wszystkie strony, próbując spostrzec, co takiego wywołało zamieszanie. Wkrótce kolejny wybuch zakłócił nikły spokój panujący między i tak spanikowanym tłumem. Po nim nastąpił następny i następny. Melody i Harry spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem. Nie musieli nic mówić, żeby wiedzieć co myślą. Nie przejmowali się już Malfoyem i nawet nie zauważyli kiedy zniknął. Szybkim krokiem skierowali się z powrotem do pozostałej dwójki przyjaciół. Burzę włosów Hermiony i ogniste kosmyki Rona byli w stanie zobaczyć już z odległości. Korytarze przepełnione zostały dziesiątkami przestraszonych nastolatków, dlatego dostanie się do nich okazało się trudniejsze niż mogło się wydawać.</p><p>– Co się znowu stało? – spytał Harry, kiedy znaleźli się blisko siebie.</p><p>– Coś uderzyło w pociąg. Nie widzieliśmy co, ale oni musieli zobaczyć. – Hermiona skinęła głową w kierunku młodych czarodziejów stojących przed nimi.</p><p>– Hej! – Melody zwróciła do jakiejś dziewczyny, która wyglądała na pierwszo- lub drugoroczną i złapała ją za ramię. Ta krzyknęła zaskoczona i odskoczyła. – Spokojnie. Przecież nic ci nie zrobię. Wiesz co w stało?</p><p>– Oni napadli na pociąg. Postacie w czerni. J... ja muszę iść. Muszę znaleźć siostrę. – Dziewczynka wyrwała się z uścisku i sekundy później zniknęła gdzieś między wyższymi od siebie osobami.</p><p>– Śmierciożercy? – spytał Ron ze strachem w głosie. Chłopak lekko się trząsł, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.</p><p>– Nie wiem kto, ale potrzebujemy się stąd wydostać – powiedziała Hermiona i ścisnęła mocniej Krzywołapa. Kot strasznie wiercił się w jej ramionach, a brunetka próbowała go uspokoić. Zwierzę nie dawało jednak za wygraną i po chwili uciekało w głąb pociągu.</p><p>– Krzywołap, wracaj tutaj! – wykrzyknęła nastolatka i już szykowała się na pogoń za zwierzakiem, lecz szybko się zatrzymała. Naprzeciwko niej znajdował się wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu. Twarz zakrywała mu srebrna maska z czarnymi zdobieniami.  W ręku dzierżył różdżkę , a jej koniec skierował w stojących przed sobą nastolatków. Z ust jednak nie wyszło mu ani jedno zaklęcie. Głowę miał przechyloną na bok. Wyglądał, jakby szczerze zastanawiał się, czy powinien w tym momencie ich unieszkodliwić, czy zostawić w spokoju. Z kolei czworo przyjaciół patrzyło się w niego oczekując na jakikolwiek ruch.</p><p>Ron otwierał i zamykał usta, przypatrując się postaci z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, Hermiona ściskała ramię Harry'ego, który wyglądał na gotowego do ataku. Melody ostrożnie sięgnęła do tylnej kieszeni. Na jej szczęście mężczyzna nic nie zauważył i spokojnie mogła wyciągnąć różdżkę.</p><p>Postać jednak poruszyła się nagle i pewniej ścisnął różdżkę, a zza maski dało się usłyszeć słowa zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Zanim jednak dało mu się skończyć formułkę, mężczyzna wydał z siebie wrzask. Do jego karku przyczepił się wielki, pomarańczowy kocur. Pazury wbił prosto w szyję swojej zdobyczy. Śmierciożerca uderzał dłońmi na oślep, chcąc zrzucić uporczywe zwierzę, ale nie udawało mu się to. Nastolatkowie wykorzystali chwilę nieuwagi i szybko uciekli w przeciwnym kierunku.</p><p>– Nie mogę zostawić tak Krzywołapa. On zrobi mu krzywdę – zapłakała Hermiona stawiając opór, kiedy Harry ciągnął ją wzdłuż korytarza. Był on całkowicie opustoszały, nie licząc ich czwórki. Wszędzie na podłodze walały się śmieci i widoczne były ślady pośpiechu, w jakim ludzie się stąd ewakuowali.</p><p>– Miona, ten kot przetrwa wszystko. Jest tym, czym powinniśmy przejmować się najmniej.</p><p>– Och naprawdę? A kiedy twój szczur uciekł to miałeś prawo się przejmować?</p><p>– To było zanim okazał się mordercą!</p><p>– Możecie przestać? – spytała zirytowana Melody. – Mamy większy problem.</p><p>Dziewczyna spojrzała przez okno. Po poprzednim pięknym widoku nie było śladu. Niebo pokryło się ciemnymi chmurami, ale tym co przyciągało uwagę był Mroczny Znak. Ogromna czaszka, z której ust wychodził, albo raczej wypełzał wąż.</p><p> Dookoła pociągu stali przerażeni uczniowie. Pomiędzy nimi krążyły postacie pokryte czernią. Teraz już nie było wątpliwości, że to Śmierciożercy.</p><p>– Nie złapali nas jeszcze. Powinniśmy ściągnąć pomoc. Klatki z sowami trzymają na tyłach. Może wyślemy list do ministerstwa lub Dumbledore'a? – zaproponował Ron.</p><p>– Zanim list dotrze miną wieki. Czy nie ma tu kogoś dorosłego?</p><p>– Sprzedawczyni jest na zewnątrz razem z resztą, a nauczyciele od dawna są w Hogwarcie. Nikogo innego tu nie będzie.</p><p>– Niech to szlag!</p><p>– Melody! – upomniała brunetka.</p><p>– Hermiona! – przedrzeźniła Black.</p><p>– Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale ktoś tu idzie – powiedział Harry ostrym szeptem.</p><p>Dziewczyny szybko oprzytomniały i wyciszyły się. Rzeczywiście, w oddali wyraźnie mogły usłyszeć, że ktoś się kłócił. Nastolatkowie w mgnieniu oka schowali się w najbliższym przedziale, szczelnie zasłaniając okna w drzwiach i te z widokiem na zewnątrz.</p><p>Każde z nich wstrzymało oddech, gdy Śmierciożercy przechodzili koło nich i odetchnęli, gdy ich głosy zanikały, a postacie oddaliły się. Jednak była to tylko chwilowa ulga. Gdy Ron cofał się do tyłu, natknął się na pustą puszkę po napoju. Aluminium niebezpiecznie zaskrzeczało pod jego ciężarem, powodując, że korytarz wypełniła nagła cisza. Sekundy ciągnęły się, a czworo uczniów oczekiwało na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony Śmierciożerców. Hermiona w międzyczasie zdążyła jeszcze obrzucić rudowłosego nagannym spojrzeniem.</p><p>– Myślicie... myślicie, że już odeszli? – spytała głupio Melody. Jej głos był roztrzęsiony. Nie chciała, aby te osoby ich usłyszały. Bała się o swoich przyjaciół i o siebie. Prawdopodobnie zostali ostatnimi osobami w pociągu, nie licząc sług Voldemorta.</p><p>W głowie dziewczyny panowała burza. Zastanawiała się, czy to jest to o czym mówiła Elizabeth. Jeśli jednak, to czemu nie ostrzegła jej wcześniej? Czemu w ogóle to zrobiła? Przez tyle lat traktowała ją jak coś, co nie jest potrzebne. Gdy Alex ja atakował, ona nigdy nie pomogła w żaden sposób. Nie znaczyły dla siebie nic. Dziś było inaczej. Na twarzy kobiety dało się zobaczyć zmartwienie. Ale to nie było coś, czym powinna zamartwiać się w tym momencie. Musieli się stąd wydostać.</p><p>– Jest strasznie cicho. – I dokładnie w momencie, w którym Hermiona skończyła to zdanie, drzwi przedziału otworzyły się z hukiem powodując, że nastolatkowie podskoczyli z zaskoczenia.</p><p>– Potter? To on – wyszeptał Śmierciożerca stojący najbliżej drzwi. Pozostała dwójka znajdująca się za nim celowała swoimi różdżkami wprost w twarze młodszych czarodziejów. Nie trzeba było czekać długo zanim zaatakowali. Młodzież nie miała dużego pola do popisu. Znajdowali się w kilku metrach kwadratowych, a aby uchronić się przed zaklęciami, jedyne co mogli zrobić to schylić się. Czerwone promienie trafiły w okno, niszcząc je na drobne kawałeczki. Z zewnątrz rozległy się krzyki zaskoczonych uczniów, którzy nie spodziewali się tego nie skierowanego na nich ataku.</p><p>Melody nie myślała już o konsekwencjach. Jej ciało kierowało się tylko instynktem przerwania. Wszystko dokoła niej krzyczało „zagrożenie”. Zostali otoczeni przez ludzi, którzy chcą ich skrzywdzić. To powinno być idealne wyjaśnienie dla ministerstwa, gdyby oskarżyli ją o bezprawne używanie magii, prawda?</p><p>Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i zaatakowała pierwszą klątwom jaka przyszła jej do głowy.</p><p>– Melody, my nie możemy! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona,  pospiesznie łapiąc blondynkę za przedramię i spoglądając na upadających przeciwników, którzy pod wpływem zaklęcia uderzyli w przeciwną ścianę.</p><p>– Wolisz, żeby to oni z nami skończyli? – Melody irytowało, że jej przyjaciółka jest tak bardzo grzeczna. Stali przed niebezpieczeństwem twarzą w twarz. Ważne było działanie.</p><p>– Herm, ona ma racje – powiedział Ron wyciągając swoją różdżkę. – Ci Śmierciożercy się nie zawahają.</p><p>Granger przytaknęła tylko z przepraszającym spojrzeniem i sama sięgnęła po broń.</p><p>Zanim przeciwnicy się podnieśli, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Melody zdążyli przecisnąć się na korytarz i biegiem podążyli wzdłuż niego. Minęło parę chwil zanim usłyszeli za sobą szybkie kroki przeciwnika. Wkrótce centymetry od ich głów przelatywały zaklęcia. Czarodzieje skutecznie bronili się przed każdym z rzuconych w ich kierunku, do czasu, gdy jeden z magów trafił w Rona. Weasley upadł na ziemię z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy, ale dzielnie nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Pozostała trójka niemal natychmiast zaprzestała biegu i osłoniła rudzielca swoimi ciałami, przy okazji odpowiadając na atak Śmierciożerców.</p><p>Hermiona pomogła Ronowi wstać i oboje truchtem udali się w dół korytarza, zaraz po tym jak upewniła się, że jej pozostali przyjaciele sobie poradzą.</p><p> Mel i Harry zostali sami z Śmierciożercami, próbując dać trochę czasu na ucieczkę reszcie. Walka była zażarta. Wielokolorowe zaklęcia przylatywały z obu stron niszcząc wszystko, co napotkały na swojej drodze. Harry’emu udało się trafić jednego z wrogów, który nieprzytomny padł na podłogę i tam już pozostał. Sukces przyjaciela dał blondynce ogromną satysfakcję i motywację do dalszej walki. Jednak kiedy po kolejnych minutach ich sytuacja się nie poprawiała, dziewczyna postanowiła zmienić trochę taktykę walki.</p><p>– Reducto! – wykrzyknęła Melody kierując końcówkę różdżki w sufit nad przeciwnikami.</p><p>Niebieski promień szybko poszybował w wyznaczonym kierunku, a po zderzeniu z celem spowodował wybuch. Strop znad Śmierciożerców zawalił się, skutecznie unieruchamiając i przygniatając ich swoim ciężarem.</p><p>– Bardzo dobry ruch – wydyszał Harry podpierając się rękami o swoje kolana.</p><p>– Dzięki – odpowiedziała Melody osuwając się po ścianie. – Co teraz robimy?</p><p>– Powinniśmy wydostać się z pociągu i poszukać Rona i Hermiony, ale…</p><p>– Hmm? – Melody spojrzała na przyjaciela z pod rzęs. – Ale co?</p><p>­– Myślę, że to tak łatwo nam się nie uda – odpowiedział chłopak. – Zwolennicy Voldemorta pewnie usłyszeli wybuch. Jeśli zaraz nie zleci się ich tutaj cała horda to będziemy mieli dużo szczęścia. A jeśli zapomniałaś to nazywam się Harry Potter i ze szczęściem nie mam za dużo wspólnego.</p><p>Melody nie mogła zaprzeczyć i nawet zdobyła się na nerwowy śmiech. Podniosła się z podłogi i poklepała Pottera po plecach.</p><p>– W takim razie lepiej zbierajmy się i znajdźmy jakąś kryjówkę, bo w tym momencie nie mam za dużo siły na kolejną walkę.</p><p>Harry przytaknął i w następnej chwili razem z Melody skradali się do już w kierunku części pociągu, w której znajdowały się bagaże. Dookoła panowała cisza, którą zakłócały co jakiś czas krzyki czarnych postaci dobiegające z zewnątrz. Gdy nastolatkowie dotarli do celu szybko otworzyli masywne drzwi, weszli do środka i równie szybko je zamknęli, nie zważając na odgłosy jakie wydały.</p><p>Pomieszczenie było ciemne. Gdzieniegdzie snopy światła przebijały się pomiędzy szczelinami zasłon. Bagaże zostały poukładane w równych stosach pod ścianami, a klatki z sowami wisiały pod sufitem. Od casu do czasu zwierzęta wydawały z siebie głośne skrzeki.</p><p>Melody ostrożnie wyjrzała przez  okno i zobaczyła, że uczniowie zostali podzieleni na mniejsze, najwyżej pięcioosobowe grupy, nad którymi patrolowali Śmierciożercy.  Młodzi czarodzieje wydawali się sparaliżowani strachem: żaden z nich się nie ruszał, czy odzywał, oczyma błądzili po nieznajomych sylwetkach nie wiedząc, co wydarzy się jako następne.</p><p>Z tego co zauważyła dziewczyna to nikt nie został poważnie ranny. Kilka osób wyglądało na roztrzęsione i zdezorientowane, jakby dopiero wróciły do rzeczywistości po zaklęciu oszałamiającym.</p><p>– Ciekawe po co zaatakowali cały pociąg. Przecież jeśli chcieli przyjść po mnie to mieli na to wiele okazji w ciągu wakacji – zastanawiał się głośno Potter za plecami Melody.</p><p>– Mogło nie chodzić tylko o ciebie, Harry. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że sam atak miał jakiś większy cel. Chociażby pokazanie potęgi Voldemorta i wywołanie strachu.</p><p>– Więc zaatakowali bezbronnych uczniów. – Brunet potrząsnął głową i sprawdził zegarek. – Ekspres planowo powinien dotrzeć do Hogwartu za około 3 godziny, więc wątpię żeby nauczyciele zorientowali się, że coś się dzieje. Masz jakiś pomysł, jak do nich dotrzeć zanim stanie się coś jeszcze gorszego?</p><p>– Mam jeden pomysł, który może wypalić, ale nie będziesz zadowolony – odparła w końcu dziewczyna.</p><p>– Co masz na myśli? – Harry podniósł brwi w pytaniu.</p><p>– Zaklęcie Patronusa nie służy tylko do odpędzania dementorów. Potężni czarodzieje mogą również używać go do wysyłania wiadomości, pod warunkiem, że patronus ma postać cielesną. Ja nie potrafię go wyczarować, ale ty... – Melody uśmiechnęła się w kierunku przyjaciela. – Ty już tak.</p><p>– Kto, jak kto, ale ty nie powinnaś wątpić, że to zrobię – zaśmiał się Harry. – Jeśli jest to jedyna bezpieczna możliwość, to nawet wizja ponownego stanięcia przed Wizengamotem z tymi samymi zarzutami mnie nie odrzuci. Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć jakie są dokładnie kroki.</p><p> ­– Z tego co pamiętam nie różni się to zbytnio od normalnej rutyny tego zaklęcia. Wystarczy, że przed wypowiedzeniem go pomyślisz co i komu pragniesz przekazać.</p><p>– Okej… Okej, spróbujmy – zadeklarował Potter.</p><p>Harry podszedł do okna znajdującego się po przeciwnej stronie, niż te przez które wyglądali i otworzył je, wcześniej upewniając się, że nie spotka za nim nieproszonych gości. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i po chwili wypowiedział formułę zaklęcia, jednak z drewna wydobyło się tylko kilka białych stróżek światła.</p><p>Potter przeklął pod nosem, ale Melody szybko go pokrzepiła.</p><p>– Spokojnie, Harry. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Mamy czas. – Brunet tylko na to przytaknął i mocniej ścisnął różdżkę.</p><p>– Expecto Patronum! – wyszeptał Harry, tym razem z o wiele większą mocą w głosie.</p><p>Nagle cały wagon wypełnił się ciepłym, jasnym światłem, powodując, że nastolatkowie musieli zmrużyć oczy. Nie trwało to jednak długo i już po chwili na środku pomieszczenia ujrzeli okazałego jelenia, który zanim wyruszył przekazać wiadomość, aby ściągnąć pomoc, skłonił się nisko w geście szacunku.</p><p>– Nigdy nie przywyknę do tego, jak patronusy są piękne – westchnęła Black z podziwem.</p><p>– Bez obaw. Ja też nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Myślę, że powinniśmy… – Chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ na korytarzu rozległ się wybuch, który bardzo przypominał ten z początku ataku.</p><p>– Co znowu, do cholery? – spytała zirytowana dziewczyna.</p><p>– Pewnie przeszukują pociąg – powiedział chłopak, chwytając przyjaciółkę za dłoń. – Chodź, zanim nas znajdą.</p><p>Nastolatkowie sprawnie schowali się za stertą kufrów i kucnęli na podłodze. Po kilku minutach napiętej ciszy drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem. Dwie zamaskowane postacie wkroczyły do środka, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony i nie marnując czasu rozdzielili się na przeciwne strony w poszukiwaniach.</p><p>Melody czuła, że nie mają dużo czasu zanim Śmierciożercy odkryją ich kryjówkę, dlatego skinęła głową w kierunku drzwi, tak aby Harry wiedział, że powinni się stamtąd jak najszybciej wynosić. Chłopak tylko przytaknął i ostrożnie zaczęli przemieszczać się w wybranym kierunku.</p><p>Nagle jeden ze zwolenników Voldemorta pojawił się w bliskiej odległości od pary przyjaciół, co spowodowało wzrost paniki w organizmie blondynki i nie myśląc długo, rzuciła w jego stronę zaklęcie drętwoty. Po tym nastąpiła jej kolej na złapanie ręki Harry’ego i biegiem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że zatrzasną się one przed nią z trzaskiem, dlatego zatrzymała się gwałtownie w zdziwieniu.</p><p>Tę chwilę słabości wykorzystał drugi przeciwnik, który jednym zaklęciem zniszczył leżące przed nim bagaże, torując sobie drogę, a następnym skierował promień ognia w stronę młodszych czarodziei. Nastolatkowie rzucili się na boki, próbując uniknąć jakichkolwiek obrażeń i w pośpiechu złapali za swoje różdżki, próbując na oślep trafić w przeciwnika.</p><p>Wagon powoli wypełniał się dymem, a ogień nie szczędził nic na swojej drodze, dlatego Melody starała się zostać jak najbliżej podłogi, aby czerpać tyle tlenu, na ile tylko pozwalała jej sytuacja.</p><p>Black wiedziała, że jakieś zaklęcie musiało trafić wroga, bo usłyszała głośny krzyk i odgłos uderzania czegoś ciężkiego o metal. Dziewczyna mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że to nie bagaże.</p><p>Melody odetchnęła, ale długo nie było jej dane cieszyć się zwycięstwem. Śmierciożerca trafiony na początku walki odzyskał sprawność, czego nie zauważyło żadne z nich. Z jego różdżki wydobył się oślepiający żółty promień, który zdawał się pokryć całe ciała nastolatków. Ostatnim co zarejestrowała Melody zanim straciła zdolność widzenia, było zaskoczenie budujące się na twarzy Harry'ego. W następnej chwili nie było już nic.</p><p> Melody Black czuła jakby jej skóra płonęła, ale nie mogła wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, który w jakikolwiek sposób ukoiłby choć małą część bólu. Szczęściem można nazwać to, że udręka nie trwała długo. Dziewczyna nie była w stanie określić, czy było to kilka sekund, czy minut, ale zaraz po tym ogarnął ją spokój, nie trwający jednak dłużej niż ostatnie uczucie, ponieważ jej plecy uderzyły w coś twardego.</p><p>Mogła to być ściana pociągu lub podłoga, ale Mel zastanawiało jedno. Czemu pod palcami czuła trawę?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rozdział 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeszcze przez jakiś czas Melody leżała z zamkniętymi oczyma. Plecy bolały ją od upadku i jedyne o czym marzyła to wygodne łóżko. Czuła, jakby dopiero co się obudziła, a ciało nie do końca zgadzało się z wolą mózgu, żeby wstać. Wokół niej słyszalne były rozmowy. Gdzie nie gdzie ludzie się śmiali. Tylko czemu? Śmierciożercy napadli na pociąg, nie ma powodu żeby się chociaż uśmiechnąć, a osoby tutaj czuły się tak swobodnie.</p><p>– Black, wstawaj z tej ziemi! Nie mamy czasu na wygłupy! – krzyknął ktoś z oddali. – Potter, ty też!</p><p>Melody natychmiast zmusiła swoje powieki do otwarcia się. Od zbyt szybkiego podniesienia, w jej głowie zaczęło niebezpiecznie wirować. Ludzie przed nią dwoili się i troili, kiedy na nich patrzyła, a oni wcale nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Byli pogrążeni we własnym świecie. Jakaś para nastolatków siedziała kilka metrów przed nią, niedaleko nich młodsze dzieci zgromadziły się w grupie. Osoba, którą jednak szukała znajdowała się tuż za nią. Harry ociężale podnosił się z ziemi, poprawiając spadające okulary. Jego włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, a twarz umazaną miał od ziemi, tak samo jak ubrania. Mel wiedziała, że nie wygląda lepiej, ale i tak zaśmiała się lekko pod nosem. Podeszła do przyjaciela i delikatnie starła brud z jego policzków.</p><p>– Melody, gdzie my, do cholery jasnej, jesteśmy? – spytał Harry, rozglądając się na boki.</p><p>– Nie wiem, ale uwolniliśmy się od sługusów Voldemorta.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałem, że jakieś zaklęcie jest w stanie przenieść nas z jednego miejsca w inne.</p><p>– Ja też nie.</p><p>Oni tam zostali.</p><p>– Harry?</p><p>– Hmm?</p><p>– Myślisz, że wszystko z nimi w porządku? Z Hermioną i Ronem?</p><p>– Nasza grupa nie raz uniknęła większego bagna. Hermiona jest inteligenta. Jak tylko zorientuje się, że nigdzie nas nie ma, to zacznie szukać sposobu na sprowadzenie nas z powrotem. Może być jej trudniej z Ronem, bo jest ranny, ale na pewno się uda. – Potter mówił to z dużą ilością wiary w głosie, jednak nie patrzył wtedy na przyjaciółkę. Wzrok miał skupiony na starszej kobiecie, która stała przy wejściu do ogromnego budynku.</p><p>Jej twarz pokrywały delikatne zmarszczki i nienagannie nałożony makijaż. Każdy kosmyk jej siwych włosów był idealnie i ciasno spięty w niskiego koka. Czarne wąskie okulary sprawiały, że jej buzia wyglądała surowo.</p><p>Kobieta przyglądała się każdemu dookoła ze stoickim spokojem i lekkim uśmiechem. Z jej postawy biła władza i nawet Melody poczuła się mała, gdy jej spojrzenie trafiło właśnie na blondynkę.</p><p>Dziewczyna jak najszybciej odwróciła wzrok i dopiero wtedy zauważyła w jak złej sytuacji znajduje się razem z Harry’m. Wokół nich rozciągał się wysoki betonowy mur. Swój początek i koniec miał po obu stronach budynku. Black zgadywała więc, że znajdują się tylko i wyłącznie na małym fragmencie posesji, a ogrodzenie tak naprawdę ciągnie się dalej na innej części.</p><p>Za plecami starszej kobiety znajdowała się dostojna budowla. Liczyła sobie 4 piętra, każde okno zakrywała solidnie wyglądająca krata. Melody nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Żadna z rzeczy, które zobaczyła, nie uspokajała jej ani trochę. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Osoby, których nigdy nie widziała znają jej imię. To zdarzało się wcześniej, ale tylko dlatego, że jej ojca oskarżono o morderstwa. O jej istnieniu wiedzieli jedynie czarodzieje. Ludzie będący tutaj musieli być mugolami. Jakiekolwiek pojęcie mogli mieć o starszym Blacku, ale jej obecność nie robiła tu na nikim wrażenia.</p><p>– Mel? Hej, Melody! Słyszysz mnie?</p><p>Dłonie Harry’ego zacisnęły się na ramionach przyjaciółki, kiedy ta nie odpowiedziała na żadną jego próbę zwrócenia uwagi.</p><p>– W co my się wpakowaliśmy, Harry? – spytała Melody, pocierając twarz dłońmi.</p><p>– Nie wiem, Mel, ale na pewno znajdziemy odpowiedź.</p><p>– Od kiedy jesteś takim optymistą? Uda się nam, uda się Ronowi i Hermionie. Nie wiesz tego. Cholera, my nawet nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy!</p><p>– Melody, uspokój się. Ludzie zaczynają się patrzeć. Weź wdech. No dalej.</p><p>I Melody posłuchała. Powolnie pozwoliła nabrać swoim płucom tlenu, a następnie wypuściła go ze świstem. Dziewczyna rozumiała, że nie może pozwolić sobie na takie ataki. Racjonalne myślenie to jedyne czym powinna się kierować.</p><p>– Czy wasza dwójka potrzebuje specjalnej pomocy w wykonywaniu poleceń?</p><p>Mel i Harry w błyskawicznym tempie obrócili się w stronę głosu. Kolejna kobieta pojawiła się na podwórzu placówki. Była ubrana całkowicie na biało, w pasujące do siebie spodnie i T-shirt. Jedyne co wyróżniało się w jej stroju to czarne guziki w mlecznej marynarce. Melody skojarzyła ten ubiór ze strojem pielęgniarki ze Świętego Munga.</p><p>– Co? Przecież my nie…</p><p>– Twój terapeuta czeka, panno Black. Za to pan Collinson oczekuje ciebie, panie Potter – powiedziała kobieta, nawet nie patrząc na Melody. – Wstawajcie szybko, nie mamy całego dnia.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nastolatka czekała w gabinecie swojego „terapeuty”. Kilka minut temu, po kłótni z Margaret Morgan – pielęgniarką, która rozdzieliła Harry’ego i Melody, dziewczyna została posadzona na drewnianym, niewygodnym krześle. Przed nią znajdowało się ogromne biurko, na którym leżało mnóstwo teczek, segregatorów i osobnych papierów. Za ławą stał elegancko wyglądający fotel. Ściany pomieszczenie zostały pomalowane na mdławy, zielony kolor. Mel czuła dyskomfort, siedząc samotnie i nie wiedząc kto zaraz wejdzie przez drzwi. Niepewność wzmagała się w niej z sekundy na sekundę, a dziewczyna nic nie mogła z tym zrobić, więc kiedy usłyszała kliknięcie zamka za swoimi plecami – znieruchomiała, a każda komórka w jej ciele była gotowa do ataku. Odgłos kroków rozszedł się w gabinecie, gdy osoba powolnie zmierzała do swojego celu.</p><p>– Gotowa na sesję, panno Black? – męski głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.</p><p>– Oczywiście. Jak zawsze, panie… – Melody robiła wszystko, aby jej głos brzmiał jak najbardziej pewnie. Musiała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co jest potrzebne.</p><p>– Widzimy się tyle razy w tygodniu i zapomniałaś jak się nazywam, Mel? – zażartował mężczyzna i zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, ale dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Nadal tępo wpatrywała się w ścianę, na której wisiało mnóstwo zdjęć. Na wielu z nich znajdowały się dzieci, zarówno młodsze, jak i starsze. Wszystkie miały uśmiechy na twarzach, choć nie zdawało się, że są kompletnie szczere. Kilka osób było zupełnie pozbawione włosów, ich skóra wygląda blado, a pod oczami widniały duże sińce. Na innej fotografii znajdowali się nastolatkowie, a w ich grupie przebywały osoby z zabandażowanymi nadgarstkami lub całymi przedramionami. Gdzie indziej widoczni byli ludzie z tak chudymi ciałami, że na ich ramionach dało się zobaczyć ciągnące żyły, a obojczyki prawie przebijały się przez skórę.</p><p>– To może przytrafić się nawet najlepszym – odparła w końcu dziewczyna.</p><p>– Tom Riddle.</p><p>– Słucham? – spytała Melody z wyjątkową dawką szoku w głosie. To mógł być tylko zbieg okoliczności, ale jednak.</p><p>– Tak się nazywam. Mam nadzieję, że teraz zapamiętasz.</p><p>Melody powoli zaczęła odwracać się na swoim krześle i błagała wszystkich bogów, aby to był tylko nieśmieszny żart. Znała to imię aż za dobrze. Osoba, która je nosiła zabiła jej matkę, rodziców jej przyjaciela i setki innych osób. Już raz mieli okazję spotkać się na drugim roku. Albo może raczej Melody, Harry i Ginny mieli możliwość spotkać jego wspomnienie.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Ginny, nie bądź martwa! Błagam cię nie bądź martwa! – Dwunastoletni Harry Potter padł na kolana przed ciałem rudej dziewczynki. – Mel, pomóż mi ją podnieść. Musimy się stąd wydostać.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Dalej, Ginn. Musisz się obudzić. Oni na ciebie czekają. Ron odchodzi od zmysłów. Obudź się – mamrotała Mel, klękając obok młodszej koleżanki. Jej długie, ryże włosy okalały drobną twarz. Szata już dawno przesiąkłą brudną, zimną wodą. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ona się nie obudzi – wyszeptał ktoś za plecami drugoklasistów. Młody, czarnowłosy chłopak, który mógłby być tylko kilka lat starszy niż pozostała trójka, stał oparty o jedną z kolumn. Cała jego postać była zamglona i zamazana. Na jego twarzy widniał zadowolony uśmieszek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Kim jesteś? – spytała Melody.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Riddle. Tom Riddle? – powiedział Harry, choć jego głos nie był pewny i zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Co oznacza, że ona się nie obudzi? Czy ona… czy ona jest…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Wciąż żyje – odpowiedział Riddle. – Ale jak długo to potrwa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Jesteś duchem? – zapytał Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Wspomnieniem. Wspomnieniem, które żyło w dzienniku przez wiele dziesiątek lat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>W powietrzu pojawiły się świetliste litery, które ułożyły się w imię:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Długo jednak nie zajmowały swojego miejsca. Po kilku machnięciach różdżką litery zaczęły zmieniać swoje pozycje i powstał nowy napis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I AM LORD VOLDEMORT</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Melody z przerażeniem przyglądała się, jak bazyliszek rozpościera swoją paszczę i rusza w stronę Harry’ego. Tom, który stał z boku, przyglądał się wszystkiemu z zafascynowaniem i zadowoleniem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jego uśmieszek szybko został zmyty z twarzy, gdy młody Gryfon zanurzył miecz Godryka w wężu. Wielkie cielsko zastygło, a następnie upadło na posadzkę komnaty.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry wyciągnął kieł bazyliszka z dziennika i chwiejnie wstał z podłogi. Mel pospiesznie pomogła mu i razem ruszyli do powoli budzącej się Ginny. Wszystko było z nimi w porządku, a po Tomie Riddle’u został tylko skórzany, zniszczony dziennik. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Gryffindor!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten jeden wyraz odbijał się w głowie jedenastolatki. Była głucha na wiwaty Gryfonów. Powolnie wstała ze stołka i sztywno pomaszerowała do stołu swojego nowego domu. Wiele uśmiechniętych buzi kierowało się w jej stronę, kilkoro nastolatków poklepało ją po ramieniu, jakby witali starego, dobrego znajomego. Melody wymusiła, aby kąciki jej ust uniosły się, ale w środku czuła się pusta. Myślała tyko o tym, co pomyślą wuj Alexander i ciocia Elizabeth. Czy będą źli? Zawiedzeni? Blondynka bała się z całego serca. Błagała przecież Tiarę, aby ta przydzieliła ją do Slytherinu…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rok szkolny trwał już kilka tygodni, a nauczyciele sprawiali, że pierwszoroczni uczniowie byli kompletnie pogrążeni w nauce. Melody samotnie przesiadywała w bibliotece, próbując pochłonąć jak najwięcej informacji o transmutacji dla początkujących. Profesor McGonagall to bardzo surowa kobieta, ale świetnie przekazywała wiedzę. Wystarczyło się skupić. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black decydowanie najwięcej problemów miała z profesorem Snapem, który upatrzył sobie ją jako cel. Mimo, że nienawidziła Gryffindoru, nie chciała, aby inni członkowie domu mieli ją za wroga, dlatego dzielnie wbijała cały materiał o eliksirach w swoją głowę. Harry Potter nie przejmował się raczej traceniem punktów. Na każdej lekcji przepadały jakieś, a on miał to gdzieś. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dziewczyna uważała, że wuj Aleksander miał rację mówiąc, że Potter będzie próbował zawładnąć całą szkołą. Że dla niego liczy się tylko sława. Czemu miałby kłamać?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>W głowie pierwszorocznej Gryfonki wirowało. Właśnie wracała z biblioteki, gdy niespodziewanie ktoś uderzył w nią z niesamowitą prędkością.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Wszystko ok, Melody? Nic ci nie jest? – Dziewczęcy głos rozbrzmiał gdzieś nad jej głową. – Harry, mówiłam ci żebyś zwolnił? Po korytarzach się nie biega!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Czyjeś ręce (Mel zgadywała, że należały one do upominającej dziewczyny) pomogły jej podnieść się z podłogi i blondynka była w stanie rozpoznać Hermionę Granger – Gryfonkę z jej roku. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Proszę, wypadły ci z rąk – powiedział uśmiechnięty rudzielec – Ron. Jednak nie był to uśmiech pełen złośliwości, a uprzejmości i sympatii.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała Mel, a kąciki jej ust mimowolnie uniosły się w górę.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie wpadłem. Zupełnie nie patrzyłem gdzie biegnę – wydusił z siebie Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Nic się nie stało. Wszystko ze mną w porządku – odpowiedziała Black.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Melody patrzyła jak trójka przyjaciół odchodzi. Szlama, zdrajca krwi i Wybraniec. Alexander zabiłby ją gdyby dowiedział się, że z nimi rozmawiała, ale dziewczyna się tym nie przejmowała, choć nie wiedziała jeszcze, że za jakiś czas sama będzie należeć do tej grupy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kiedy tylko zobaczyła wściekłą twarz wuja, jej dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Z jego ust nie wypłynęło ani jedno słowo, ale Melody wiedziała, że w głowie ma o niej najgorsze zdanie. Duża dłoń powędrowała na ramię dziewczyny i w przeciągu kilku sekund znajdowali się na starej posesji byłego państwa Black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>W następnej chwili leżała już na podłodze, zwijając się z ból. Każda część jej ciała paliła żywym ogniem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Mogliśmy to załatwić w święta, Melody, ale ty postanowiłaś zostać w szkole. Ze swoimi beznadziejnymi przyjaciółmi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kopnięcie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Wystarczyło tylko, abyś dostała się do Slytherinu. Miałaś nie zhańbić naszych rodów, które przez tyle lat walczyły o reputację.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kolejne uderzenie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Dobra reputacja. To nie jest coś, co dostaje się od tak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nóż w dłoni Aleksandra lśnił dzięki promieniom słońca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Musisz wiedzieć kim jesteś.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Melody przerwała swoje szlochanie. Wiedziała, że nie ma szans. Nie z nim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Kim MY jesteśmy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gdy tylko ostrze zetknęło się ze skórą dwunastoletniej już dziewczynki, w rezydencji rozległ się przerażający krzyk.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>Po dwugodzinnej sesji Melody została odesłana do małego pokoju, w którym po chwili została zamknięta. Przez zakratowane okno mogła zobaczyć, że słońce powoli zachodziło i pozwalało nocy zawładnąć nad światem. Blondynka leżała już na łóżku, delikatnie obrysowując kontury swojej blizny na lewym ramieniu, którą tak elegancko zrobił jej Alex. <em>Black</em>. Żeby pamiętała kim jest. Kogo reprezentuje.</p><p>Dziewczyna nie widziała Harry’ego od kiedy zostali rozdzieleni. Chłopak miał swoje spotkanie z niejakim Collinsonem. Melody nie mogła skojarzyć tego nazwiska z nikim. Nieświadomość sprawiała, że czuła chęć ucieczki. Jeszcze ta sprawa z Voldemortem. Nastolatka nie wiedziała, czemu on w to pogrywa. Czemu zamiast od razu ich zabić, postanowił zorganizować to wszystko. Tyle pracy, aby zniszczyć dwójkę nastolatków. Po co miałby podawać się za mugola? Przecież on ich nienawidzi. Czy zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu? Przez cały czas, gdy była z nim w jednym pokoju, jego buzia dosłownie się nie zamykała. Mówił jej, jak to życie jest ważne, a Mel starała się nie odpowiadać kąśliwie, że to on odbiera je ludziom.</p><p>Melody jęknęła i przewróciła się na plecy. Musieli znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Musieli znaleźć Dumbledore’a.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Poranek nastąpił zbyt szybko dla piętnastolatki. Nie chciała, choć musiała zmierzyć się z problemami. Opuszkami palców delikatnie obrysowywała swoją bliznę, która zawsze przypominała jej, kim była w dzieciństwie, jak każdego dnia próbowała przypodobać się wujostwu, które nigdy nie zauważało starań. Pomimo tego była dumna. Czuła dumę, ponieważ udało jej się wyrwać z transu i zaczęła podążać własną drogą. Była Blackiem, a oni ślepo szli za ideą oczyszczenia świata z nieczystej krwi. Jednak nie wszyscy. Ostatnie dwa pokolenia to zdrajcy krwi. Ojciec i córka, którzy przynoszą wstyd szlachetnemu rodowi. Jednak, czy na pewno?</p><p>Coraz więcej starych czystokrwistych rodzin odchodzi od tradycji. Nie uważają, że czarodzieje i czarownice mugolskiego pochodzenia to zło i trzeba je zniszczyć, a darzą ich szacunkiem i z chęcią wprowadzają do nowego świata. Nowe arystokrackie pokolenia nie miałoby nic do „gorszej krwi”, gdyby nie rodzice, dziadkowie i inni członkowie rodziny, którzy pragnęli mieć ten magiczny przywilej tylko dla siebie.</p><p>Melody powolnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, kiedy w pokoju rozległo się pukanie. Chwilę później pielęgniarka, która wczorajszego wieczoru odprowadzała dziewczynę do Riddle’a z uśmiechem zawitała o pomieszczenia.</p><p>– Gotowa na śniadanie? – spytała, a w jej głosie słyszalny był wesoły ton.</p><p>– A mam jakiś wybór?</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie. – Śmiech kobiety odbił się od ścian pokoju. Brązowowłosa pracownica krzątała się z kąta w kąt, sprzątając i ścieląc łóżko. – Gdybyś miała to nie byłabyś tutaj.</p><p>– A niby dlaczego tutaj jestem?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Co dokładnie masz na myśli, mówiąc, że zniszczyłam mienie szkoły? – zapytała Melody, idąc za kobietą i patrząc na nią ze zirytowaniem. Dziewczyna nie mogła zdzierżyć, że jedna osoba może być, aż tak wesoła.</p><p>– No wiesz, prawdopodobnie to, że zniszczyłaś coś co należało do szkolnej placówki – zażartowała pielęgniarka.</p><p>– Naprawdę doceniłabym, gdybyś była mniej ironiczna – odpowiedziała Black.</p><p>– Myślałam, że lubisz moje poczucie humoru.</p><p>– Lubię, gdy ludzie odpowiadają na moje pytania, przy okazji dostarczając informacji, o które proszę.</p><p>Kobieta przystanęła przed wejściem do stołówki i odwróciła w stronę nastolatki.</p><p>– Nie do końca rozumiem, czemu zadajesz mi to pytanie, Melody i jest to dość niepokojące, że nie pamiętasz czegoś takiego. Rozmawiałaś o tych lukach w twojej pamięci z doktorem Riddlem? – spytała Margaret, później dodała już ciszej, jakby do siebie – Napomknę mu o tym przy dzisiejszej herbacie.</p><p>Black nie odpowiedziała, ale w głowie przeklinała się za głupotę. Przecież logiczne jest, że nie powinna pytać o rzeczy, które jej „drugie ja” powinno wiedzieć, a już w szczególności nie powinna pytać o to osób wiedzących za dużo.</p><p>– Jestem głodna, możemy wejść już do środka? – zapytała dziewczyna, wskazując na stołówkę i próbując zmienić temat, żeby bardziej się nie pogrążyć.</p><p>Morgan przytaknęła, a jej uśmiech powrócił na twarz. Podeszła do drzwi i pchnęła je od siebie. Przytłumione wcześniej głosy dotarły na korytach. Melody weszła do środka zaraz za opiekunką, rozglądając się dookoła siebie. Był to jej pierwszy raz w mugolskiej stołówce, ale dziewczyna nie była zdziwiona, że wszystko różniło się od tego co znała.</p><p>Po prawej stronie od wejścia znajdowało się wiele okrągłych stołów z białymi blatami, przy których postawiono po 5 najzwyklejszych plastikowych krzeseł w tym samym kolorze. Po lewej była otwarta kuchnia, gdzie krzątało się kilkoro pracowników przygotowujących posiłki, czy nakładających je na talerze podopiecznych ośrodka. Podłogi wyłożono beżowymi kafelkami, a ściany miały niebieski odcień. Pomieszczenie miało wiele okien, co pozwoliło na wpuszczenie dużej ilości światła, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że kraty zamontowane na zewnątrz dodawały nuty surowości.</p><p>Margaret delikatne popchnęła Melody w kierunku miejsca, w którym wydawane były posiłki. Kobieta skinęła głową w kierunku tac z jedzeniem, zachęcając do wzięcia jednej z nich, co dziewczyna zrobiła bez oporu, po czym skierowała się do pierwszego wolnego stolika. Black nigdzie nie mogła wypatrzyć Harry’ego, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że zaraz się zjawi.</p><p>Melody powolnie jadła swój posiłek, od czasu do czasu grzebiąc w nim bez celu. Na jej talerzu znajdowała się biała papka, w której czasem udało się odnaleźć jakieś ziarna. Dziewczyna zgadywała, że była to owsianka. Niestety ani tak nie wyglądała, ani nie smakowała. Blondynka nie ryzykowała jednak, że zwróci na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę personelu i przeżuwała, przy okazji próbując hamować odruch wymiotny.</p><p>Kiedy Melody była mniej więcej w połowie posiłku do pomieszczenia został wprowadzony Harry, którego mina nie wskazywała na zadowolenie. Po odebraniu swojej tacy, wzrokiem przeleciał po pomieszczeniu, a kiedy natrafił on na przyjaciółkę, ruszył w jej kierunku, już nie oglądając się za siebie.</p><p>– To miejsce to jakiś żart – Było pierwszymi słowami, które wypowiedział brunet, podchodząc bliżej do stołu.</p><p>– Nie musisz mi tego mówić – odpowiedziała Melody i wskazała na krzesło, zapraszając Harry’ego, aby się przysiadł, co chłopak zrobił bez zastanowienia. – Wszyscy zdają się wiedzieć o nas więcej niż my, a co śmieszniejsze Tom Riddle został moim terapeutom.</p><p>– Riddle? Ten Tom Riddle, o którym myślę?</p><p>– Yhm. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, Sam Wiesz Kto, Czarny Pan, Voldemort. Jakkolwiek chcesz go nazwać, postanowił, że zamiast zabić nas od razu, to wyśle nas do mugolskiego ośrodka dla trudnej młodzieży i pomiesza nam w głowach. – Melody westchnęła. – Nie ma to większego sensu, a on zachowuje się jakby naprawdę nic nie wiedział.</p><p>– Chyba nie dałaś się nabrać, że tak jest, prawda?</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie, jednak dopóki chce grać dobrego doktorka to my powinniśmy skupić się na dowiedzeniu czegoś więcej. Między innymi, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy… – Dziewczyna podrapała się po głowie. – Albo raczej co zrobiło nasze alter ego.</p><p>– Powinniśmy pomyśleć też, jak się stąd wydostać i dotrzeć do ministerstwa. Może być to dość trudne skoro ciągle nas obserwują. – Tutaj Harry spojrzał dyskretnie w kierunku starszego mężczyzny w uniformie, który stał przy drzwiach, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na opiekunki siedzące przy większym stole znajdującym się w rogu pomieszczenia. – Idąc tutaj przechodziłem obok pokoju pielęgniarek. Jeśli się tam dostaniemy może uda się znaleźć nasze dokumenty.</p><p>– Musimy tylko nie być zauważeni. Powiedz mi, że masz ze sobą swoją różdżkę – powiedziała błagalnym głosem Melody.</p><p>– Tak, całe szczęście mam. – Harry delikatnie poklepał dłonią swoją kieszeń, tak żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. – Wolałem nie zostawiać jej w pokoju. W takich miejscach nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy postanowią przeszukać twój pokój. A jeśli będą przeszukiwać ciebie zawsze możesz użyć jej do obrony.</p><p>Melody przytaknęła zgadzając się z pierwszą częścią wypowiedzi przyjaciela, ale zmarszczyła czoło na drugą.</p><p>– Nie powinniśmy używać magii przy mugolach. Co jeśli ministerstwo się dowie?</p><p>– Już dzisiaj rzucaliśmy zaklęcia poza terenem szkoły. Nie powinni mieć problemu z kilkoma innymi.</p><p>– To była inna sytuacja, Harry! Wtedy się broniliśmy. – Blondynka spojrzała na niego nagannym wzrokiem. – Przed innymi czarodziejami, a nie mugolami.</p><p>– Może i masz rację, ale chyba nie planujesz zostać tu na zawsze, co nie? – spytał ironicznie Potter. Jeśli nie użyjemy magii, aby uciec to lepiej od razu przestańmy planować, bo nie uda nam się wydostać w inny sposób.</p><p>– Nie musisz zachowywać się jak dupek, jeśli chcesz wyrazić swoje zdanie – odparła dziewczyna zdziwiona wybuchem Pottera. – A wyobraź sobie ja też nie chcę tu być, ale staram się myśleć logicznie, a nie zachowywać lekkomyślnie.</p><p>Po tych słowach pomiędzy przyjaciółmi pojawiła się niezręczna cisza. Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem, a ich upartość nie pozwoliła żadnemu z nich na wykonanie pierwszego ruchu w kierunku dogadania się. Melody odepchnęła od siebie tacę z jedzeniem i wstała od stołu, ale zanim odeszła powiedziała:</p><p>– Jeśli się uspokoisz to spotkaj mnie tutaj przy najbliższym posiłku i może wtedy będziemy mogli porozmawiać jak dorośli.</p><p>Margaret czekała na nią przy drzwiach, opuszczając swoje okupowane miejsce, gdy tyko zauważyła, że jej podopieczna skończyła posiłek. Kobieta bez słowa kierowała ją w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, a Melody mimo złości i rozkojarzenia próbowała zapamiętać drogę i charakterystyczne punkty, aby w przypadku ucieczki łatwiej było się jej poruszać po budynku.</p><p>Zanim Melody się zorientowała, stała już pod znanym sobie gabinetem, a Margaret pukała w drzwi, oczekując na zaproszenie. Melodyjny głos Riddle’a przebił się do ich uszu i po chwili obie kobiety wchodziły do środka. Starsza z trochę większą radością niż młodsza.</p><p>– Dzień dobry, doktorze. Przyprowadziłam Melody na dzisiejszą sesję – powiedziała pielęgniarka.</p><p>– Witaj, Margaret. Dziękuję ci, ale ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nazywała mnie „Tom” – zaśmiał się Riddle, posyłając kobiecie uśmiech i pokazując przy tym białe, równe zęby.</p><p>Melody spojrzała na niego z podniesioną brwią, a następnie zwróciła wzrok na Morgan. Na jej twarzy rozkwitł spory rumieniec, co zdziwiło nastolatkę, która nie skomentowała tego, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się od prychnięcia pod nosem. Było dla niej nie do pojęcia, że ktoś może zaczerwienić się z zauroczenia przez tego człowieka. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że był przystojny, ale Melody wystarczyła wiedza co zrobił, aby czuć odrzucenie.</p><p>Voldemort zabił jej matkę, gdy ta wracała z misji. Napadł na nią, gdy niczego się nie spodziewała. Z tego, co Melody wyczytała i usłyszała od najbliższych ich bitwa była zacięta i widowiskowa. Wielu nie mogło uwierzyć, że tak drobna kobieta była wstanie dorównać Sami Wiecie Komu. Jednak jej siła nie była wystarczająca. Po wielu minutach zielony promień Avady trafił w jej klatkę piersiową, powodując natychmiastową śmierć.</p><p>– Panno Black? – Melody usłyszała gdzieś obok Szybko rozluźniła pięści, które nie wiedziała, że zacisnęła.</p><p>Riddle i Morgan stali obok siebie, a ich wzrok skierowany był na nastolatkę. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że starsza powiedziała mężczyźnie o sytuacji z rana, dlatego zwrócili się do niej dopiero teraz.</p><p>– Tak? – spytała Melody, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.</p><p>– Dlaczego nie usiądziesz? Powinniśmy zacząć już nasze spotkanie – zaproponował Riddle, na co Melody tylko przytaknęła i zajęła wskazane miejsce.</p><p>Zapowiadała się długa godzina.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Po wyjściu Margaret, Riddle jeszcze przez chwilę siedział w ciszy i przeglądał dokumenty porozrzucane na biurku. Sortował je i przekładał dopóki nie zadowolił go efekt końcowy, a następnie odłożył w rogu. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu, łokcie kładąc na blacie, a ręce układając w koszyczek.</p><p>– Pani Morgan powiedziała mi o porannej sytuacji… – zaczął szatyn.</p><p>– Widzę, że nie owija pan w bawełnę – odparła dziewczyna bez humoru.</p><p>– Zazwyczaj nie chcesz ze mną w ogóle rozmawiać, więc stwierdziłem, że przejdę do rzeczy. Wybacz – powiedział bez grama przykrości w głosie.</p><p>– W porządku.</p><p>Na twarzy Riddle’a pojawił się szok, który szybko zamaskował. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna tak łatwo przystanie na jakikolwiek dialog.</p><p>– Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego pytałaś o okoliczności, przez które się tu znalazłaś?</p><p>– Czasami nie rozumiem, czemu dokładnie zostałam tu wysłana. To co zrobiłam nie było na tyle złe, żeby wysłać mnie do ośrodka – wymyśliła Melody z szybko bijącym sercem. Zgadzając cię na rozmowę, nie przewidziała, że tak szybko zostanie przepytana, a na to nie była gotowa.</p><p>– Nie było na tyle złe? – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Melody, wy włamaliście się do szkoły i zdemolowaliście wszystko na co tylko natrafiliście.</p><p>Blondynka musiała powstrzymać się przed spytaniem kim są „wy” w wypowiedzi Riddle’a i na szczęście jej się to udało. Mężczyzna musiał pomyśleć, że dziewczyna próbowała kłócić się o swoje rację i pokręcił głową zawiedziony.</p><p>– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś w ośrodku od ponad pięciu miesięcy, prawda? Sąd dał ci półroczny okres próbny, gdzie po sześciu miesiącach niewykazywania poprawy w swoim zachowaniu zostaniesz wysłana do ośrodka poprawczego. Z tymi rezultatami jakie mam nie jestem wstanie napisać pozytywnej opinii. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałbym pomóc.</p><p>– Pięć miesięcy? – wyszeptała Melody do siebie, spuszczając głowę w dół, aby ukryć zdziwienie.</p><p>Dziewczyna stawała się coraz bardziej zdezorientowana. Skąd Riddle’owi przyszedł do głowy taki pomysł? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby mógł wymyśleć takie rzeczy tylko po to, by zniszczyć dwoje nastolatków. Jak mógłby namówić tylu ludzi – mugoli – do odegrania takiej szopki. A zakładając, że planował wysłać tylko Harry’ego to nie mogła uwierzyć, że nikt nie zaliczył potknięcia w tej historyjce.</p><p>Coś tutaj nie pasowało i Melody musiała dowiedzieć się co dokładnie.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Blondynka usiadła na krześle, praktycznie rzucając tacę na stół, bez troski, czy rzeczywiście wyląduje w wyznaczonym miejscu. Nie czekała również, aż Potter odezwie się pierwszy i zacznie przepraszać za wcześniejsze zachowanie (wiedziała, że chciał to zrobić po jego oczach, które nigdy nie były wstanie nic ukryć) tylko od razu przeszła do rzeczy.</p><p>– Musimy się stąd wynosić, nie ważne jakim sposobem. Byle jak najszybciej.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rozdział 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dzień po obiedzie ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Wszystko wydawało się trwać kilkukrotnie dłużej niż powinno. Melody nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Została za to nawet skarcona przez jedną z opiekunek na spotkaniu grupowym, która opowiadało o tym jak ważne jest nietłumienie w sobie emocji.</p><p>Dziewczyna czuła ekscytację na myśl, że niedługo wydostaną się z tego miejsca. Była tu od dwóch dni – albo od ponad pięciu miesięcy, jak kto woli – ale już miała dość. Każdy pracownik miał na nią oko w każdej sekundzie dnia. Patrzyli na nią, jak na zwierzę, które może wybuchnąć w dowolnej chwili.</p><p>Melody chciała dowiedzieć się o swoim alter ego i o tym, dlaczego tak się działo, że ludzie czuli przed nią obrzydzenie, jednak zeszło to na drugi plan. Na pierwszym była teraz ucieczka.</p><p>Razem z Harry’m spędzili cały lunch rozmawiając o możliwościach, jakie posiadają. Omówili możliwe drogi ucieczki, tak ograniczone, jak wiedza o układzie budynku, którą posiadali. Wiedzieli, że mogą zostać złapani, ale musieli spróbować. Nie mieli innego wyjścia.</p><p>Kiedy o 20 została odprowadzona i zakluczona w pokoju, na zewnątrz było jeszcze widno. Blondynka podeszła do swojego łóżka i sięgnęła pod materac. Modliła się w duchu, żeby przeszukania, o których wspomniał Harry się akurat tego dnia nie odbyły. Gdy opuszkami palców poczuła drewno, czuła jakby wygrała loterię. Szybko wyciągnęła różdżkę i wsunęła pod elastyczną gumkę spodni. Nie było to najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie, ale jakieś na pewno. Byle mieć ją przy sobie.</p><p>Dziewczyna miała około godziny zanim słońce całkowicie zajdzie, więc położyła się na materacu z zamiarem odpoczęcia. <em>To będzie długa noc</em> pomyślała dziewczyna i wzięła głęboki oddech w próbie uspokojenia nerwów. Jej powieki powoli opadły, ale zanim udało się jej zasnąć minęło wiele minut. W czasie snu nerwowo przekręcała się z boku na bok.</p><p>Jednak, gdy na zegarze wybiła północ Melody została wyrwana ze snu, po usłyszeniu kliknięcia zamka wstrzymała oddech i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Ktoś wszedł do środka i podszedł do łóżka, na którym znajdowała się dziewczyna. Gdy poczuła dłonie na swoich ramionach, szybko podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, co poskutkowało tym, że intruz wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk protestu, zanim wylądował na podłodze.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Cholera jasna, Harry – wydyszała blondynka, trzymając dłoń na piersi, próbując uspokoić szybko bijące serce. – Doceniłabym, gdybyś następnym razem włamując się do mojego pokoju, uprzedził mnie o tym.</p><p>Potter, ubrany w jeansy i czarny T-shirt, na który narzuconą miał koszulę w kratę, opierał się barkiem o ścianę i przyglądał przyjaciółce ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Chłopak wolał zostać w bezpiecznej odległości, po tym jak przyjaciółka prawie złamała mu nos, gdy gwałtownie i bez ostrzeżenia podniosła się z pozycji leżącej, a po zorientowała się, że to tylko Potter to próbowała złamać też kilka innych kości.</p><p>– A niby jak miałem to zrobić. Nie ustaliliśmy dokładnego czasu, o którym się spotkamy – bronił się brunet, nie widząc w swoich metodach nic złego.</p><p>– No nie wiem. Może wyślij sowę – powiedziała ironicznie Melody, siedząc na łóżku i ubierając na siebie ciemne, obcisłe spodnie i luźny, biały top z grubymi ramiączkami. Nic, co zwróciłoby na nią uwagę. Harry obrócił się w przeciwną stronę, aby dać przyjaciółce trochę prywatności, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.</p><p>Nastolatkowie kłócili się szeptem jeszcze kilka minut, odczekując przy okazji moment zanim wyjdą na zewnętrz, żeby upewnić się, że nie zastaną nikogo za drzwiami.</p><p>– Jeśli już skończyłaś to chyba czas, żebyśmy poszli – odparł tylko Harry i wyjrzał przez małe okienko w drzwiach.</p><p>Melody mamrotała coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale posłusznie podniosła się z materaca. Kiedy Harry sprawdzał, czy hol jest czysty, dziewczyna upewniała się, czy ma przy sobie wszystkie rzeczy, z którymi tu przybyła. Nie było to jednak nic oprócz kilku galeonów i sykli, ale zawsze mogą się one przydać, gdy już będą na zewnątrz.</p><p>Blondynka wyciągnęła różdżkę i odpowiedziała:</p><p>– Możemy iść.</p><p>Nastolatkowie ostrożnie otworzyli drzwi i wyszli z pokoju. Na korytarzu panowała cisza. Oprócz ich dwójki nikogo tam nie było. Harry nie zwlekając, ruszył przodem i zaczął prowadzić ich do pierwszego planowanego przystanku – pokoju pielęgniarek – gdzie spróbują się dowiedzieć więcej „o sobie” i tym miejscu. Droga tam dłużyła się, a każdy najmniejszy dźwięk powodował wzrost niepewności. Korytarz, który już za dnia nie wyglądał zachęcająco, w czasie nocy przybierał jeszcze chłodniejsza postać. Oboje nastolatkowie czuli negatywne emocje tylko przez niego przechodząc.</p><p>Pierwsza trudność pojawiła się, gdy przyjaciele znajdowali się niedaleko stołówki. Znajomy starszy ochroniarz, który towarzyszył im w trakcie posiłków. Stał on niedaleko wejścia do jadalni i wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zasnąć na stojąco. Oczy miał lekko przymknięte, wzrok nieprzytomny, a latarka w jego ręce ledwo utrzymywała się pomiędzy palcami.</p><p>Nastolatkowie przystanęli i zza rogu obserwowali, jak mężczyzna powoli odpływał. Wyglądało na to, że nieczęsto ktoś stąd uciekał, skoro po ośrodku nie kręciło się wielu strażników, a ci, którzy tu byli nie brali swojej pracy zbyt poważnie. Lub byli po prostu zmęczeni długą zmianą i woleli wykorzystać ten czas na ciekawsze czynności, niż pilnowanie młodzieży z problemami emocjonalnymi.</p><p>Kiedy oddech ochroniarz stał się wyrównany, a z jego gardła zaczęło wydobywać się ciche pochrapywanie, młodzi Gryfoni ruszyli wzdłuż ściany. Przesuwali się dość szybko, aby jak najprędzej ominąć przeszkodę. Gdy znajdowali się naprzeciwko strażnika, ten uchylił oczy i spojrzał z ogromnym zdziwieniem na młodszych. Wyszeptał coś do siebie z przejęciem i z powrotem zapadł w drzemkę.</p><p>W czasie całego zajścia nastolatkowie przechodzili niemały kryzys. Opierali się o ścianę za sobą trzęsącymi ciałami i szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Melody zasłaniała usta dłonią, aby nie wydobył się z nich żaden krzyk. Harry kurczowo zaciskał dłoń na różdżce i celował nią w mężczyznę. Stali tak przez parę dobrych minut bez ruchu i dopiero, gdy ich serca uspokoiły swój rytm, postanowili ruszyć dalej.</p><p>W momencie, w którym korytarz zmienił kierunek nastolatkowie rzucili się za róg tak prędko, jak mogli bez zakłócania ciszy.</p><p>Do pokoju pielęgniarek dotarli bez innych przeszkód. Drzwi do pomieszczenia różniły się od innych na tym odcinku. Te, w przeciwieństwie od pozostałych, posiadały dwa skrzydła i były wyższe. Nie znajdowało się na nich również żadne okno, przez które można by było zajrzeć do środka. Miały za to dwa solidnie wyglądające zamki. Nie był to oczywiście żaden problem. Otworzenie mugolskich zamków dla czarodzieja jest niczym więcej niż machnięciem różdżką. Więc to właśnie zrobiła Melody. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i wykonała kilka ruchów w tym samym czasie mówiąc <em>Emancipare. </em>Drzwi wydały z siebie kliknięcie i zaczęły się uchylać. Głośne skrzypnięcie rozniosło się po korytarzu.</p><p>– Głośniej się nie dało? – wyszeptała dziewczyna, a Harry zaśmiał się po cichu. Zamarł jednak, gdy podłoga za nim zaskrzeczała pod czyimś ciężarem.</p><p>– Co wy tu robicie?! Jak wyszliście z… – zapytał mężczyzna donośnym głosem, ale zanim skończył uderzył w niego czerwony promień. Strażnik osunął się na podłogę w dziwnej pozycji, która wyglądała na bolesną.</p><p>Melody obróciła głowę w stronę przyjaciela i spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią, a kiedy chłopak zrobił to samo z wyzwaniem w oczach, Melody powiedziała tylko:</p><p>– Nie skomentuję tego…</p><p>– Ok – wtrącił Potter, próbując powstrzymać unoszący się kącik ust, aby nie prowokować przyjaciółki.</p><p>–…, ale wiedz, że nie popieram tego co zrobiłeś – dokończyła.</p><p>– Brzmisz jak Hermiona.</p><p>– I jest to coś złego, ponieważ…?</p><p>– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jest to coś złego.</p><p>– Zasugerowałeś.</p><p>– Wcale nie!</p><p>– Shh! Bo zaraz zlecą się pozostali – ostrzegła blondynka, rozglądając się dookoła. Gdy po chwili ciszy na korytarzu nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk, Melody otworzyła drzwi do pomieszczenia dla pielęgniarek szerzej. – Teraz przenieś tego faceta do środka, żeby nikt się przypadkiem na niego nie natknął.</p><p>Harry skinął i w następnej kolejności podnosił wiotkie ciało mężczyzny za pomocą zaklęcia, przelewitował je do pokoju i położył w rogu. Black weszła za mężczyznami do pomieszczenia i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.</p><p>Pokój pielęgniarek był przestronny i rozciągał się szeroko w obie strony. Ściany miały przytulny beżowy odcień, a podłoga zamiast zimnych płytek, zbudowana została z ciemnobrązowych drewnianych paneli. Ściana naprzeciw drzwi w całości składała się z dużych okien, co w ciągu dnia musiało dawać wiele światła. Na środku znajdował się długi prosty stuł z wieloma krzesłami, po prawej kilka biurek z porozrzucanymi na nich papierami i ustawionymi staromodnymi komputerami oraz mała kuchnia z lodówką, gazówką, mikrofalą i kilkoma innymi przyrządami. To lewej jednak znajdowało się to, co najbardziej interesowało czarodziejów. Wielkie szafy z segregatorami widocznymi przez szybę, co na pewno ułatwiało zidentyfikowanie ich zawartości.</p><p>Dziewczyna skierowała się do nich bez zastanowienia i zaczęła czytać oznaczenia w celu znalezienia swoich akt. Kątem oka widziała, że Harry zrobił to samo. Wzrok Melody przelatywał po wielu nazwiskach pozostałych wychowanków ośrodka i żadne z nich nie wydawało się znajome, ale w końcu natrafił na zgrabny napis <em>Melody Black 15.03.1995</em>. Nastolatka wypowiedziała ciche <em>Alohomora</em>, uchyliła drzwiczki i wyjęła dokumenty. Powoli wertowała koszulki z aktami, w tym samym czasie kierując się do stołu i siadając na najbliższym wolnym miejscu.</p><p>Pierwsze strony zawierały podstawowe rzeczy, między innymi pełne imię, datę i miejsce urodzenia, adres zamieszkania, którego Melody nie kojarzyła, ale przy którym znajdowała się informacja, że jest to sierociniec i jego dokładna nazwa. Pola, gdzie powinny znajdować się imiona rodziców, były puste.</p><p>Melody była zdezorientowana. Była w stanie tylko pomyśleć <em>Czyżby Voldemort nie dopracował do końca swojego planu? </em></p><p>Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją pisk, jaki wydało z siebie krzesło przesuwane po podłodze. Harry przysiadł się naprzeciw niej ze swoimi własnymi dokumentami, ale na jego twarzy widoczne było zmartwienie.</p><p>– Coś się stało? – zapytał.</p><p>– Sam zobacz – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, palcem wskazując na segregator w rękach chłopaka i zsuwając się niżej na siedzeniu. Była pewna, że przyjaciel zastanie tam dokładnie to samo.</p><p>Chłopak dostosował się do słów i otworzył dokumenty na pierwszej stronie.</p><p>– Dziwne… – wyszeptał Harry. – Nasze dane są nieźle okrojone. – Brunet przekartkował kilka stron. –  Ale zobacz dalej. <em>Wyrok sądu w sprawie nieletnich: Melody Black oraz Harry’ego Potter‘a z dnia 12.03.1995 r.</em></p><p>– Oczywiście, że chodziło o ciebie – zaśmiała się bez humoru Melody.</p><p>– Hmm? Ale z czym?</p><p>– Riddle na naszej sesji wspomniał, że włamałam się z kimś do szkoły. Nie byłam pewna o kogo chodziło i przez chwilę myślałam, że może ma to jakiś głębszy sens. Nie powinnam się dziwić, że to jednak tylko nasza dwójka.</p><p>– Nawet tutaj musimy pakować się w kłopoty razem – powiedział chłopak z półuśmiechem na twarzy.</p><p>– Co mogę powiedzieć? Z nikim nie pracuje mi się tak dobrze, jak z tobą.</p><p>Nastolatkowie zaśmiali się, nadal przeglądając dokumenty.</p><p>– Przy obiedzie wspominałaś, że Riddle powiedział ci o tym, co „my” zrobiliśmy w szkole. Z raportu wynika, że tydzień przed włamaniem uciekliśmy z sierocińca i byliśmy poszukiwani przez policję w całym kraju. Podejrzewano porwanie, ale kiedy znaleziono nas demolujących publiczną placówkę to szybko zrozumieli, że jesteśmy tylko młodocianymi przestępcami.</p><p>– Dokładnie tak jest tam napisane? – Melody podrapała się po głowie ze zmieszaniem.</p><p>– Trochę bardziej formalnie, ale sens taki sam.</p><p>– Jeśli stąd wyjdziemy, to musimy się liczyć, że wiele osób będzie kojarzyć naszą twarz.</p><p>– Też mi się to nie podoba.</p><p>Blondynka westchnęła i podniosła się z krzesła. Ze stołu zabrała swoje dokumenty i wyciągnęła dłoń po te Harry’ego. Chłopak podał je po kilku sekundach układania papierów w ich pierwotną kolejność. Dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę szafek i odłożyła segregatory na miejsce.</p><p>– Która godzina?</p><p>– Kilka minut po drugiej. Powinniśmy się zbierać.</p><p>Melody skinęła głową i ruszyła do wyjścia, złapała za klamkę i powiedziała:</p><p>– W takim razie chodźmy.</p><p>Drzwi nie otworzyły się jednak do końca. Po uchyleniu ich mniej więcej do połowy, uderzyły one w coś, a raczej kogoś. Black cofnęła się kilka kroków, kiedy przed twarzą pojawiła się znajoma twarz z pierwszego dnia jej pobytu w ośrodku. Była to ta sama kobieta, która stała na dziedzińcu. Mimo późnej pory ciągle wyglądała schludnie, z tym samym ciasnym kokiem na głowie i nienagannym makijażem na twarzy.</p><p>Za jej plecami stało dwoje ochroniarzy, o wiele młodszych i lepiej zbudowanych niż pozostała dwójka, z którą mieli do czynienia wcześniej Gryfoni.</p><p>Kobieta nie musiała nawet nic mówić, a wspomniani mężczyźni ruszali już w kierunku nastolatków. Zanim jakiekolwiek z nich zdołało wybudzić się z zaskoczenia, zostali złapani. Ich ramiona wykrzywiono do tyłu w mocnym ucisku.</p><p>– Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, w jakich tarapatach jesteście – powiedziała kobieta z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.</p><p>– Dokąd z nimi, pani Montgomery? – spytał jeden ze strażników, przyciskając Harry’ego do ściany w czasie, gdy chłopak próbował go z siebie zrzucić.</p><p>– Do izolatki. Poczekają tam na przyjazd odpowiednich służb – rozkazała siwowłosa.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Puszczaj mnie! – krzyknęła Melody.</p><p>Dziewczyna szarpała się ze strażnikiem, co dla obserwatora mogło wyglądać dość zabawnie. Mężczyzna był przynajmniej dwa razy większy od niej, ale blondynka nie poddawała się. Walczyła i szarpała się, jak tylko mogła. Jego chwyt jednak nie luzował się, a tylko coraz bardziej zacieśniał. W pewnym momencie musiał mieć dość, ponieważ chwycił za jej talię, podniósł z ziemi, tak aby jej nogi wisiały w powietrzu i wrócił do ignorowania jej, jednocześnie przyspieszając kroku, aby jak najszybciej pozbyć się uciążliwej uciekinierki.</p><p>Nastolatka wydała z siebie wrzask. Nie spodziewała się takiego ruchu ze strony mężczyzny, dlatego znieruchomiała na kilka sekund, spinając wszystkie mięśnie. Mężczyzna musiał to wyczuć i pomyśleć, że dziewczyna w końcu się poddaje, co było dalekie od prawdy z jej gryfońskim charakterem. Nie tracąc czasu, odchyliła się na ile mogła, po czym kopnęła pracownika w cokolwiek jej noga dała radę sięgnąć. Musiała trafić w jakiś czuły punkt, ponieważ ochroniarz wydał z siebie wysoki, piskliwy dźwięk i upuścił nastolatkę na ziemię, łapiąc się za bolące miejsce.</p><p>Reszta grupy stanęła w miejscu po usłyszeniu nagłego huku. Na ich czele była Christine Montgomery, jak Melody się wcześniej dowiedziała . Kobieta spojrzała na młodszą srogim wzrokiem i powiedziała:</p><p>– Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby się ruszyć.</p><p>Melody nie zamierzała jednak słuchać i zrobiła coś, czego nie chciała robić za wszelką cenę, a w szczególności przy mugolach.</p><p>Dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała nią w strażnika Harry’ego.</p><p>– Co ty wyprawiasz, dziewczyno?! Natychmiast przestań się wygłupiać i odłóż ten patyk! – powiedziała wściekle Montgomery.</p><p>– Wypuście Harry’ego. Nie chce was atakować.</p><p>– Nie bądź śmieszna – kobieta zaśmiała się bez humoru. – Zaraz będzie tu policja. Może oni nauczą was szacunku, skoro nawet tutaj nie udało się tego zrobić.</p><p>– W takim razie przykro mi. Nie pozostawi mi pani innego wyjścia. <em>Petrificus Totalus! </em>– wykrzyknęła Melody.</p><p>Zaklęcie uderzyło w ochroniarza i mężczyzna upadł sparaliżowany. Montgomery wydała z siebie przerażony krzyk, a drugi strażnik zatrzymał się pół zgięty i patrzył na nastolatkę jakby zobaczył ducha.</p><p>Melody wstała szybko z posadzki, nie zwracając uwagi na pulsujący ból w kości ogonowej i zwróciła się do przyjaciela:</p><p>– Harry, biegiem!</p><p>Potter bez zastanowienia ruszył za przyjaciółką w kierunku, z którego dopiero przyszli. Ich nogi ledwo nadążały za narzuconym przez nich tempem. Nie przejmowali się już potencjalnymi przeszkodami. Biegli bez zastanowienia w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek drogi wyjścia. Młodzi czarodzieje przemieszczali się w pośpiechu korytarzami z ciężkimi oddechami i bez zamiaru zatrzymywania się. Kiedy skręcali w któryś już z kolei hol, mogli usłyszeć rozkazy, które Montgomery wykrzykiwała do prawdopodobnie nowoprzybyłych ochroniarzy.</p><p>Głośny alarm rozniósł się po całym budynku, przez chwilę ogłuszając Gryfonów. Melody zakryła uszy dłońmi i zacisnęła oczy, przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Harry nie pozwolił jednak, aby dziewczyna długo pozostawała w dezorientacji. Złapał ją za oba ramiona, lekko potrząsnął, zmuszając przyjaciółkę do otwarcia oczu i pomógł się wyprostować.</p><p>– Musimy iść. Zaraz zlecą się tu wszyscy – powiedział brunet.</p><p>Melody wzięła się w garść i ruszyła dalej. Gdzieś za sobą, między pulsacyjnymi dźwiękami alarmu, była w stanie usłyszeć kroki odbijające się po posadzce. Zdawały się być odległe, ale i tak spowodowały w niej skok adrenaliny.</p><p>Przyjaciele znajdowali się teraz w obcym dla nich korytarzu. Gdy biegli nie zwracali dużej uwagi gdzie, tylko żeby oddalić się jak najbardziej od zagrożenia.</p><p>– Zazwyczaj w takich miejscach, na każdym piętrze znajdują się mapy budynku. Powinniśmy zwolnić i poszukać jednej z nich na spokojnie. Gdy już ją znajdziemy, punktem, na który musimy zwrócić uwagę są schody ewakuacyjne. Jesteśmy na trzecim piętrze, więc jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie – stwierdził Harry i westchnął, oglądając się za siebie. – Tak myślę.</p><p> – Ok, zrobimy jak mówisz – zgodziła się dziewczyna. – A teraz chodźmy. Nie chcę spotkać nikogo więcej z tych ludzi.</p><p>Oboje ruszyli więc nieznaną sobie drogą w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co naprowadzi ich na zewnątrz i z dala od ośrodka. Nastolatkowie przyglądali się ścianą, próbując wypatrzeć w ciemności jakikolwiek znak, gdzie mogła zostać umieszczona mapa. Było to trudne bez możliwości skorzystania z Lumos, ale po kilku minutach bezczynnego chodzenia zobaczyli zwisającą z sufitu tablicę informacyjną.</p><p>– Harry, spójrz. Schody są w tamtą stronę – Blondynka wskazała na piktogram, pokazujący, że muszą skręcić w prawo.</p><p>– Już niedługo stąd wyjdziemy i znajdziemy Dumbledore’a, a on nas wyciągnie z tego bagna – odparł z pewnością, skręcając we wskazany korytarz.</p><p>Przed nastolatkami pojawiły się drzwi, prowadzące do klatki schodowej. Nie ociągając się, ruszyli w ich kierunku. Ich otwarcie nie stanowiło problemu. Nie były zamknięte na klucz, co bezsprzecznie ucieszyło Gryfonów.  </p><p>Klatka nie miała w sobie nic specjalnego. Ciemna, zimna i składała się z dziesiątek stopni. Dźwięki z korytarza były tu przytłumione i tylko delikatne pulsowanie alarmu przebijało się przez ściany.</p><p>Oboje złapali za poręcz i przeskakując co drugi schodek, zaczęli schodzić w dół. Nie spotkali nikogo po drodze, ale dochodząc do wyjścia ewakuacyjnych zatrzymali się dla pewności. Harry przyłożył ucho do drzwi.</p><p>– Na zewnątrz są ludzie – odezwał się po chwili Harry. – I słychać syreny. Policja już tu jest.</p><p>– Dookoła ośrodka znajduje się mur i nie mamy pewności, czy wyjdziemy na otwarty teren – stwierdziła Melody.</p><p>– A skoro ochrony nie było tutaj, mogą czekać, aż tylko tędy wyjdziemy – dodał Potter.</p><p>– Nic z tego nie brzmi obiecująco – westchnęła blondynka. – Idziemy?</p><p>Harry przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, naciskając na klamkę. Hałas z zewnątrz natychmiast zastąpiły ciszę.</p><p>– Ewakuowano wszystkich? – spytała zdezorientowana Melody, gdy zobaczyła ludzi znajdujących się na dworze.</p><p>Pośród pracowników ośrodka i umundurowanych mugolskich policjantów znajdowała się również młodzież. Kilkoro z nich wydawało się znajomych dla dziewczyny, gdy światło z pobliskiej latarni trafiło na ich twarze. Pamiętała ich z terapii grupowej i stołówki.</p><p>– Na to wygląda. Chodź, poszukajmy wyjścia.</p><p>Żaden z funkcjonariuszy nie zdawał się zauważyć otwierających się drzwi, co mogło oznaczać, że skupili się na przeszukaniu innej części budynku lub po prostu nie byli zbyt dobrzy w swojej pracy. Nie był to jednak problem dla pary przyjaciół. Korzystając z okazji, wymknęli się i bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, spróbowali wtopić się w tłum.</p><p>Mugolska młodzież wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale jednocześnie zaintrygowanym tym, co się wokół nich dzieje. Zapewne cieszyli się, że tym razem to nie oni byli sprawcami kłopotów i mogli cieszyć się show bez zmartwienia o swoją przyszłość.</p><p>Melody starała się trzymać głowę spuszczoną, podnosząc ją tylko od czasu do czasu, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie idzie. Z Harry’m trzymali się bliżej środka całego zamieszania, co mogło wydawać się mało logiczne, ale gdyby skradali się po obrzeżach, wyglądałoby to bardziej podejrzanie.</p><p>Kiedy Gryfoni przeszli mniej więcej połowę drogi, Melody poczuła dłoń łapiącą jej nadgarstek. Black obróciła się bez zastanowienia, oczekując zobaczyć Pottera, który chce jej coś powiedzieć, ale przed nią stała młoda, lecz wyglądająca na lekko starszą od blondynki dziewczyna. Jej ryże, kręcone włosy sięgały talii. W brązowych oczach miała wesołe iskierki, a na ustach igrał przyjazny uśmieszek.</p><p>– Co tam, Mel? – zaczęła rozmowę i zarzuciła ramię na barki blondynki.</p><p>Black szybko wyszukała wzrokiem przyjaciele i rzuciła mu błagalne spojrzenie, jednak Potter stał i oglądał całą interakcję nie wiedząc, co zrobić, aby nie zaniepokoić osób stojących obok.</p><p>– Nieźle namieszaliście z Potterem. Większość z nas zaczęła obstawiać, co takiego zrobiliście, że przywlekli tu policję. – Starsza zaśmiała się. – W grę wchodzą niezłe pieniądze, nawet jeśli większość nie ma dostępu do takiej gotówki. – Rudowłosa zwróciła zwoją twarz w stronę Melody. – Powiedz mi co zrobiliście to podzielimy się po równo.</p><p>– Ja… My nie…</p><p>– Och, no proszę – marudziła dziewczyna, przeciągając sylaby.</p><p>– Uciekliśmy z pokoi i zniszczyliśmy kilka rzeczy tu i tam. Trzeba było im przypomnieć z kim mają do czynienia – wtrącił Harry, widząc zmieszanie przyjaciółki.</p><p>– Wiedziałam! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. Przyjaciele od razu zaczęli ją uciszać. Ryża zrozumiała o co chodzi i zasłoniła usta dłonią, ale i tak chichotała pod nosem. – Rozumiem, rozumiem. Wracanie na stare śmieci i te sprawy.</p><p>Harry przytaknął z wymuszonym uśmiechem, rozglądając się na boki, sprawdzając, czy zwrócili czyjąś uwagę. Całe szczęście pośród głośnych rozmów wychowanków i głośnych syren z radiowozów nikt nie zainteresował się czymś takim.</p><p>– Taa. – Brunet podrapał się po głowie. – Dlatego rozumiesz też, że musimy się stąd wynosić bez rozpoczynania zabawy w „policjanta i złodziei”.</p><p>– Oczywiście. – Nowo poznana przytaknęła. – Jeśli chcecie, mogę odwrócić ich uwagę. – Dziewczyna wskazała na policjantów.</p><p>– Jeśli to nie problem, będziemy wdzięczni – zgodziła się Melody.</p><p>– Oczywiście, że nie. Dzięki wam się trochę wzbogacę. – Długowłosa puściła im oczko. – Dajcie mi chwilę. Za moment będziecie mieć czystą drogę przy tylnym wyjściu. O! I do zobaczenia kiedyś tam!</p><p>Ryża w podskokach skierowała się w kierunku, gdzie stała większa grupka policjantów i po upewnieniu się, że Harry i Melody znajdują się niedaleko wyjścia, postanowiła rozpocząć swój plan.</p><p>Dziewczyna rzuciła się na ziemię i zaczęła krzyczeć na cały głos. Osoby znajdujące się najbliżej niej odskoczyły z zaskoczenia, ale funkcjonariusze prędko spróbowali ją uspokoić. Wychowanka ośrodka jednak nie planowała jeszcze kończyć swojego przedstawienia. Krzyczała i rzucała się tak długo, aż opiekunki przybiegły zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Dziewczyna została gwałtownie podniesiona do pionu i otworzyła oczy, aby zorientować się, kto to zrobił i ujrzeć jedną z pielęgniarek z paniką na twarzy.</p><p>Długowłosa dyskretnie spojrzała za kobietę, aby sprawdzić, czy Melody I Harry zdołali zwiać. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wiedząc, że zrobiła coś, w jej głowie, dobrego i zwróciła się do kobiety przed sobą.</p><p>– Już mi lepiej, Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedziała i odeszła bez problemu.</p><p>– Nie powinniśmy jej zatrzymać? – spytał młodo wyglądający oficer.</p><p>Kobieta machnęła ręką ze zrezygnowaniem i zmęczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy i wróciła to wcześniej wykonywanej pracy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Nie wierzę, że nam się udało – odparła Melody, gdy zatrzymali się kilka dzielnic od ośrodka.</p><p>Obecnie stali w ciemnej alejce pomiędzy jakimiś budynkami mieszkalnymi. Co jakiś czas słyszalne było szczekanie psa, czy przejeżdżający samochód, ale oprócz tego panowała cisza.</p><p>– A jednak – zaśmiał się Harry. – Dzięki twojej przyjaciółce…</p><p>– …której nawet nie znam – dokończyła Melody z małym uśmiechem na ustach.</p><p>– Nie tak zaczynają się prawdziwe przyjaźnie? – spytał Harry z zamyśleniem.</p><p>– Upewnię się, że jak tylko wrócimy do swojego świata to znajdę jej alter ego i podziękuje za to co zrobiło – odpowiedziała dziewczyna ironicznie. – A teraz chodźmy znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Jutro zaczniemy myśleć, co dalej. Dzisiaj nie mam na to siły i potrzebuję się porządnie wyspać. Tylko gdzie?</p><p>– Cóż, możemy spróbować Grimmauld Place – zaproponował brunet.</p><p>– Gdzie? – Melody poniosła pytająco brew.</p><p>– Do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Tam będziemy bezpieczni – stwierdził Potter.</p><p>– Możemy spróbować. – Black sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyciągając kilka monet i przeliczając je dla pewności. – Wezwiemy Błędnego Rycerza.</p><p>– Ok – zgodził się chłopak. – Jak? – spytał po chwili.</p><p>– Zostaw to mi.</p><p>Nastolatkowie wymaszerowali na drogę, po upewnieniu się, że nikogo tam nie ma. Melody podniosła prawą rękę, w której trzymała różdżkę, nad ulicą. Po kilku sekundach, kilka centymetrów przed ich twarzami zatrzymał się duży, trzypiętrowy, fioletowy autobus. Jego drzwi rozsunęły się, a z zewnątrz wyszedł chuderlawo wyglądający mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w brunatny uniform, który lata swojej świetności miał już za sobą, i z krótko ostrzyżonymi blond włosami.</p><p>– Witamy w <em>Błędnym Rycerzu </em>– środku transportu dla zagubionych czarodziejów i czarownic – wyrecytował mężczyzna. – Ja nazywam się Jamie Wilson. W czym mogę wam pomóc?</p><p>– Musimy dostać się do Islington, w Londynie. – odpowiedział Harry.</p><p>– Hmm… – Konduktor przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. – Wsiadajcie. Zaraz ruszamy.</p><p>Po wspięciu się na pokład, przyjaciele usiedli czym prędzej na najbliższych wolnych miejscach, przygotowując się na szybką jazdę, która dosłownie mogłaby zwalić ich z nóg.</p><p>W busie oprócz nich było jeszcze kilka osób; jakaś stara czarownica ledwo mogąca powstrzymać się przed zaśnięciem, kilkoro młodych mężczyzn i kobiet w czarodziejskich szatach zajmowało tylne siedzenia, nie można też pominąć konduktora i kierowcy. Nikt ze sobą nie rozmawiał, ale co kilka sekund można było usłyszeć głośne pochrapywanie.</p><p>Na przeciw Melody leżał <em>Prorok Codzienny</em>. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po gazetę, rozwinęła ją i spojrzała na pierwszą stronę. Oczekiwała zobaczyć tam twarz Pottera, ale o dziwo jej tam nie było. Znajdowała się za to informacja o atakach Grindelwalda.</p><p>Melody odsunęła gazetę od siebie i wyprostowała na siedzeniu. Jej twarz była zmarszczona w skupieniu. Dziewczyna analizowała wszystko, co stało się w przeciągu ostatnich dni. Nic nie miało sensu, a to się jej nie podobało.</p><p>– Harry, nie mówię tego często, ale nie jestem pewna co się dzieje.</p><p>Potter, który przyglądał się gazecie ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy, odpowiedział:</p><p>– Ja też nie.</p><p>– O ile w ośrodku mogli nas nie rozpoznać…</p><p>– …nie licząc Riddle’a – wtrącił brunet.</p><p>– Nie licząc Riddle’a – zgodziła się Melody. – Tak dla tych czarodziei nie ma wyjaśnienia. – Melody w szczególności spojrzała na konduktora, który wyglądał na najbardziej przytomnego ze wszystkich innych obecnych. – W gazecie nie ma ani jednej wzmianki na twój temat, co samo w sobie jest dziwne po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Zamiast tego mówią o Grindelwaldzie i jego atakach. Z tego co wiem gość od lat siedzi w Nurmengardzie. Dodajmy też, coś o czym nie pomyślałam wcześniej, coś co nie wydawało mi się na tyle ważne, by to zauważyć. – Blondynka wypuściła powietrze ze świstem. – Ludzie tutaj wyglądają inaczej niż pamiętam. Styl, fryzura, sposób mówienia. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zostaliśmy cofnięci w czasie.</p><p>– Ale? Widzisz w tym coś więcej, prawda? – spytał Harry, domyślając się że przyjaciółka doszła do innych wniosków.</p><p>– Riddle nigdy nie pracował w ośrodku dla mugolskiej młodzieży. Po Hogwarcie miał już swój tytuł i morderstwa na koncie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, kim był Lord Voldemort. Nawet ci bez magii spotkali się z tym przezwiskiem, oczywiście nie wiedząc do końca o co z nim chodzi. – Melody obróciła głowę w prawo i spojrzała przyjacielowi w oczy. – Myślę, że, jakimś cudem, zostaliśmy wysłani do innego uniwersum. Nie wiem jak, nie wiem po co. Nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś takim i nie ma udokumentowanych przypadków takich podróży.</p><p>– Co oznacza, że nikt wcześniej tego nie doświadczył, nie zdążył o tym opowiedzieć przed śmiercią, albo nigdy nie wrócił do swojego świata – podsumował Potter.</p><p>– Ja tylko żartowałam z naszym <em>alter ego</em> – powiedziała płaczliwym głosem dziewczyna.</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się tylko po cichu, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Do końca podróży nie odzywali się już więcej i pogrążyli we własnych rozmyślaniach.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Dziękujemy, za skorzystanie z usług Błędnego Rycerza i mamy na dzieję, że spotkamy się w niedalekiej przyszłości. – Mężczyzna pokłonił się nisko, wypuszczając pasażerów, gdy dotarli do celu. – Do zobaczenia! – Zdążył jeszcze wykrzyczeć, zanim autobus zniknął nastolatkom z oczu.</p><p>Melody zwróciła się do Harry’ego i powiedziała:</p><p>– No to prowadź.</p><p>Gryfoni ruszyli ścieżką. Po ich prawej stronie znajdował się park ogrodzony płotem, po lewej widoczna była kilkupiętrowa, stara kamienica, wyglądająca jakby zaraz miała się rozpaść.</p><p>– To miejsce nie przypomina niczego, w czym wyobrażałam sobie, że mieszkają osoby z moim nazwiskiem – stwierdziła Black.</p><p>Harry parsknął.</p><p>– W środku wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, kiedy byłem tu ostatni raz.</p><p>Potter zatrzymał się pomiędzy mieszkaniami, których numery pokazywały jedenastkę i trzynastkę.</p><p>– Który numer, mówiłeś, że ma ten adres? – spytała Melody zdezorientowana.</p><p>– Nie mówiłem. Na budynek nałożone jest zaklęcie Fideliusa – odpowiedział chłopak. – Grimmauld Place 12. Teraz powinnaś go widzieć.</p><p>I rzeczywiście go zobaczyła. Pomiędzy dwoma nieparzystymi budynkami pojawił się dom z numerem dwanaście. Różnił się on od tych obok swoim wyglądem. Był nieco bardziej zadbany i wyglądał dostojniej. Kamienny ganek prowadził do czarnych, eleganckich drzwi wejściowych, w których nie było zamka na klucz. Posiadały za to piękną, srebrną klamkę, przypominającą wijącego się węża. Harry złapał za nią i odwrócił się do Melody.</p><p>– Witaj w domu, panienko Black – powiedział.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rozdział 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toma Riddle’a już nic nie mogło zdziwić. Przynajmniej tak myślał sam mężczyzna.</p><p>Spoglądając na tłumy nastolatków – wychowanków ośrodka dla młodzieży z najróżniejszymi problemami – starał się zrozumieć, co tak właściwie się tu wydarzyło. Kiedy w środku nocy odebrał telefon od swojej przełożonej i został poinformowany, że w instytucji doszło do bezprawnego użycia magii w obecności mugoli, na dodatek przez nieletnich czarodziei (których swoją drogą nie powinno tu być), myślał, że bardziej przesłyszeć się nie mógł. Podniósł się jednak ze swojego łóżka, założył wcześniej rzucone niechlujnie na ziemię ubrania i aportował się prosto do placówki, z nadzieją, że szybko uda mu się załatwić tę sprawę i wrócić do mieszkania. Nie oczekiwał jednak tego, co zastał.</p><p>Gdyby Riddle nie wiedział, czemu tam jest, byłby święcie przekonany, że Grindelwald postanowił odwiedzić budynek. Teren wyglądał bardziej jak miejsce zbrodni niż niewinnego przewinienia.</p><p>Zbliżała się piąta nad ranem. Cały ośrodek postawiono na nogi. Pośród szeptów młodzieży, słyszalne były krzyki mugolskiej policji. Między nimi kręcili się aurorzy pod przykrywką, których Tom zdołał rozpoznać tylko dlatego, że został wcześniej poinformowany o ich obecności. W innym wypadku nie odróżniłby ich od innych stróży prawa.</p><p>Gdzieś za sobą mężczyzna słyszał odjeżdżającą karetkę, która zapewne została wezwana przez którąś z opiekunek do poturbowanych ochroniarzy, ale nie zawracał sobie nią głowy. Riddle wiedział, że aurorzy zajmą się nimi, zanim zdążyliby powiedzieć choćby słowo. Głowa Toma bolała na samą myśl o tym, ile Ministerstwo będzie miało roboty z samym usuwaniem pamięci o zajściu i znalezieniem wszystkich, którzy widzieli choć małą część całego tego przedstawienia.</p><p>– Panie Riddle. Dyrektorka ośrodka jest już w stanie z panem porozmawiać – oznajmił jeden z obecnych na miejscu pracowników Ministerstwa, podchodząc do mężczyzny i wytrącając go z zamyślenia.</p><p>– Oczywiście. Gdzie ją znajdę? – spytał Tom, pocierając zmęczone oczy.</p><p>– Proszę za mną – odparł czarodziej, ruszając w kierunku głównego wejścia do budynku.</p><p>Przechodząc przez znane sobie korytarze, mężczyzna usilnie starał się odnaleźć jakiekolwiek poszlaki, które pomogłyby w sprawie. W środku jednak wszystko wyglądało normalne (jeśli można mówić o normalności w takim miejscu). Jakby nic nie zostało naruszone. Wszystkie drzwi były w swoich zawiasach, zimne ściany ośrodka nadal powodowały dreszcze, na podłogach nie walały się części budynku ani żadne martwe ciała. Panowała cisza i spokój, przerywane tylko odgłosem kroków obu mężczyzn.</p><p>– Nieźle się porobiło, co? – powiedział nagle czarodziej. Tomowi wydawało się, że jego imię brzmiało Roger, ale nie mógł być pewny. – Jakimś małolatom zachciało się czarować. Jakbyśmy nie mieli większych zmartwień. Szczególnie z Grindelwaldem na wolności.</p><p>– Prawda – odburknął brunet, nie starając się nawet ciągnąć rozmowy i zgadzając się tylko po to, żeby mieć spokój.</p><p>Jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy, którą nauczył go Dumbledore to nie ocenianie ludzi bez pełnej wiedzy o ich sytuacji, a nawet z taką wiedzą wolał tego nie robić.</p><p>Reszta drogi do dyrektorki ośrodka została pokonana w mgnieniu oka. Riddle czym prędzej chciał załatwić tą sprawę i wrócić do swojego ciasnego, ale jakże przytulnego mieszkania.</p><p>Montgomery stała oparta plecami o ścianę. Po jej lewej stronie stało dwoje widocznie czujących się nieswojo funkcjonariuszy mugolskiej policji. Christine miała swój zwyczajny, przeraźliwy wyraz twarzy, którego pozazdrościła jej pewnie sama Meduza. Tom miał ogromną ochotę zaśmiać się z widocznej przed jego oczyma scenki. Policjanci wyglądali jak zmieszane dzieci, a Montgomery, jak ich matka, która dopiero co skarciła ich za jakieś przewinienie.</p><p>Z drugiej strony Riddle doskonale pamiętał pierwsze spotkanie z dyrektorką i jaki wpływ na niego miała. W czasie, kiedy nadal znajdowały się w nim resztki poczucia wyższości nad innymi, a w szczególności nad niżej urodzonymi czarodziejami i mugolami, to Montgomery pokazała mu, że w ośrodku nie ma miejsca na takie przekonania. Tom szybko zrozumiał, kto ma nad kim przewagę.</p><p>Teraz, mimo lat pracy w ośrodku Riddle nadal czuł przed tą kobietą nie tylko ogromny respekt, ale i lekki strach. Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło.</p><p>Gdy mężczyźni znajdowali się obok pozostałej trójki, zatrzymali się i Tom przywitał swoją przełożoną lekkim skinieniem głowy, podczas gdy <em>Roger</em> wyciągnął w jej kierunku swoją dłoń. Montgomery spojrzała na podaną rękę z lekkim niesmakiem, przez co Riddle musiał powstrzymać kolejną falę śmiechu, ale ostatecznie wykonała ten sam gest w jego kierunku i stanowczo oddała uścisk, po czym spokojnie cofnęła się o krok.</p><p>Kolejna rzecz, którą warto pamiętać w towarzystwie Christine Montgomery, to zachowanie nienagannych manier.</p><p>– Dobrze, że udało się panu dotrzeć, panie Riddle. Jeśli reszta z panów pozwoli, chciałabym porozmawiać z moim pracownikiem na osobności.</p><p>– Pani Montgomery, nalegam, aby pozwoliła nam Pani wykonać nasze obowiązki i… – zaczął niższy z dwojga oficerów, ale dyrektorka mu przerwała głośnym klaśnięciem dłońmi.</p><p>– Doskonale. Do mojego gabinetu, panie Riddle – powiedziała kobiet z uprzejmym uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w głąb korytarza.</p><p>Tom posłusznie ruszył za przełożoną, ale zanim to zrobił, poklepał oniemiałego stróża prawa po ramieniu w geście pokrzepienia.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>W gabinecie czekał już na nich Patrick Collinson. Mężczyzna z bujną czupryną brązowych włosów i oczami, które zawsze się śmiały i uśmiechem, który nie zdradzał żadnych negatywnych emocji. Jego cała postawa krzyczała: „Możesz podzielić się ze mną swoimi najskrytszymi problemami!”. Pewnie dlatego był jednym z najlepszych lekarzy na oddziale. Teraz jednak siedział zgarbiony w jednym z siedzisk naprzeciwko biurka Montgomery bez grama entuzjazmu, a Riddle nie mógł go winić.</p><p>– Usiądź, Tom. Wszyscy musimy poważnie porozmawiać i nic z tego nie będzie przyjemne – rzuciła kobieta przez ramię, omijając Riddle’a, aby samej móc usiąść na swoim fotelu.</p><p>– Ani Tommy, ani ja nawet o tym nie marzyliśmy, prawda? – spytał Patrick z lekko uniesionymi kącikami ust.</p><p>– Ani trochę – odpowiedział Tom, kręcąc przecząco głową i rozsiadając się obok Collinson’a. – Szczególnie, że mamy Ministerstwo na głowie.</p><p>– Kto by pomyślał, że Potter i Black należą do świata magii. Nie pochodzą oni czasem z mugolskich rodzin? – Brunet zmarszczył na chwilę brwi. – Czyżby starość dawała się we znaki Dumbledore’owi i zapomniał wysłać im sowy z zaproszeniem do nauki w Hogwarcie?</p><p>Całe zmęczenie nagle wyparowało z Toma po usłyszeniu nazwisk wypowiedzianych przez Collinson’a. Mężczyzna spodziewał się każdego tylko nie tej dwójki. Żadna z pozostałych w pomieszczeniu osób nie zdawała się jednak zauważyć jego zmieszania zbyt zaabsorbowana rozmową.</p><p>– Patrick, proszę cię – powiedziała Montgomery z lekką irytacją w głosie, opierając łokcie na biurku i pocierając dłońmi twarz. – Nie czas teraz na głupie odzywki. Dumbledore to respektowany człowiek, więc nie mów tak niemądrych rzeczy za jego plecami. Poza tym nie popełniłby pomyłki w czymś tak ważnym.</p><p>– Ktoś na pewno spieprzył swoją robotę, skoro teraz mamy na głowie dwójkę nieletnich czarodziejów, którzy, jeśli muszę ci przypomnieć, Christine, są poszukiwani przez aurorów i którzy nie widnieli w rejestrze Ministerstwa Magii – odparł rzeczowo Patrick.</p><p>– Poczekajcie. Patrick, czy ty powiedziałeś Potter i Black? Harry i Melody? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna wychodząc z szoku.</p><p>– Dokładnie tak. Nasi ulubieni pacjenci. Zawsze pełni niespodzianek, ale kto by się spodziewał.</p><p>– Skończ z tymi odzywkami, Patrick. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty słuchać twoich sarkastycznych odzywek w tak poważnej sytuacji – powiedziała kobieta, podnosząc głos i uderzając dłonią o blat biurka, na co obaj pozostali podskoczyli lekko, przez niespodziewany wybuch.</p><p>Collinson jednak nie zamierzał przestawać i po otrząśnięciu się z chwilowego zaskoczenia podniósł się agresywnie ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w kierunku okna, gdzie oparł się dłońmi o parapet i wbił wzrok w widoczny zza szyby dziedziniec, a następnie przenosząc go na Montgomery.</p><p> </p><p>– To powiedz mi, Christine, co mam robić? Siedzieć tu bez celu i panikować z powodu tej dwójki? Aktualnie to aurorzy próbują ich znaleźć i dlatego przesłuchują cały ośrodek. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się kłócić, bo nie mam zamiaru pogrążać się w smutku i rozpaczy?</p><p>– Uspokójmy się i zajmijmy się lepiej wyjaśnieniem tego zdarzenia – wtrącił Tom, próbując uspokoić czarodziejów, zanim Montgomery jeszcze bardziej straciłaby kontrolę i widząc, jak zmęczenie Collinsona daje się we znaki. – Skupmy się może na znalezieniu samych zainteresowanych i nie popadajmy w skrajność.</p><p>Patrick spojrzał na Toma spod byka, ale i tak przytaknął. Riddle zrelaksował się trochę, choć nadal czuł się niezręcznie. Montgomery głośno wypuściła powietrze.</p><p>– Oboje mieli różdżki, więc zdawali sobie sprawę z istnienia magii. To nie był tylko nagły przejaw mocy, taki jaki często występuje u małych dzieci. Oni wiedzieli co robią, rzucając zaklęciami na prawo i lewo. – powiedziała Christine, a na jej twarz znów powróciła powaga i opanowanie. Po złości nie było śladu. – Nie zdziwię się, jeśli są na usługach Grindelwalda. Zawsze powodowali kłopoty.</p><p>– Tego nie wiemy – bronił podopiecznych Tom. – Prawda, popełnili w życiu kilka błędów i pochodzą ze złego środowiska, ale spójrzmy na to logicznie. – Mężczyzna przejechał wzrokiem po pozostałych czarodziejach. – Zarówno Melody, jak i Harry byli w ośrodku od prawie pół roku. Żadne z nich nie użyło w tym czasie magii.</p><p>– Nie są w rejestrze. Mogli jej użyć – rzucił od niechcenia Collinson, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.</p><p>– Ale nie tak, żeby komukolwiek stała się krzywda – dokończył Riddle.</p><p>– Tom ma rację. Są wandalami, ale nikt nigdy nie skarżył się na przemoc z ich strony – potwierdziła kobieta. – Nawet dzisiejszej nocy nie użyli poważnych zaklęć, tylko te z najniższym stopniem zagrożenia. – Montgomery zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Jeśli by się dłużej zastanowić, to wyglądali jak przestraszone zwierzęta, które chciały tylko uciec. Byli strasznie zdezorientowani.</p><p>W gabinecie zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko delikatnym postukiwaniem paznokci Christine o biurko. Zakłócił to jednak Patrick.</p><p>– A więc mamy do czynienia z niestabilnymi psychicznie wandalami, na dodatek z magicznymi mocami?</p><p>Tom po kolejny raz tej nocy (lub poranka) próbował zapanować nad napadem śmiechu.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Zanim zdążyła nastać godzina 6 większość pacjentów ośrodka znajdowało się z powrotem w swoich przypisanych pokojach. Kilku pozostałych nadal czekało na przesłuchanie przez aurorów i wyczyszczenie pamięci. Pośród nich znajdowała się rudowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu Emma Baxter. Mimo niedogodnych okoliczności na jej twarzy nadal widniał rozmarzony uśmiech. W głowie co chwile pojawiały jej się nowe pomysły, w jaki sposób wyda zarobione pieniądze. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jedyna rzecz, którą odziedziczyła po swoich rodzicach, czyli umiejętność zarabiania na zakładach i oszustwach, tak bardzo przyda jej się w życiu. Nie marudziła jednak. Pieniądze to pieniądze. Na pewno zrobi z nich dobry użytek.</p><p>Ktoś jednak postanowił przerwać jej rozmyślanie, klepiąc ją po ramieniu. Dziewczyna po obróceniu, pierwsze na co zwróciła uwagę to policyjne mundury swoich nowoprzybyłych towarzyszy.</p><p>– W czym mogę panu pomóc? – zapytała słodko, ale bez grama złośliwości nastolatka.</p><p>– Chcemy ci zadać kilka pytań. Mamy nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie nam pomóc – odparł jeden z funkcjonariuszy. Na jego plakietce widniało nazwisko Smith.</p><p>– Zależy. Musi pan bardziej sprecyzować o co chodzi – powiedziała tym samym tonem.</p><p>– Miejmy to już za sobą – szepnął do siebie ten drugi, pewnie z nadzieją, że nikt nie usłyszy. On nazywał się Howard. – Przesłuchamy cię w środku. Idziemy.</p><p>Ruda przekręciła tylko oczyma i ruszyła bez słowa ze swoją eskortą. Jeden policjant przed nią, drugi za nią, pilnując, aby nie uciekła. Jakby w ogóle miała na to szanse. Zanim weszła do budynku, zobaczyła jeszcze, że kilka pozostałych osób jest traktowanych dokładnie tak samo.</p><p>Do prowizorycznego pokoju przesłuchań dotarli w całkowitym milczeniu, a czekało na nich tam kilka innych osób, których imion Emma nie starała się nawet pamiętać. Wszyscy wyglądali dla niej tak samo, z tymi poważnymi minami i wyczuwalną niechęcią.</p><p><em> Oho.</em> <em>Ktoś tu ma dość przebywania w tym nieszczęsnym ośrodku</em> pomyślała rozbawiona dziewczyna.</p><p>– Siadaj – rozkazał ktoś z jej prawej strony, co Emma zrobiła posłusznie. – A teraz pij.</p><p>Pod jej nos został podsunięty kubek z jakąś cieczą.</p><p>
  <em>Woda?</em>
</p><p>– Jeśli będę spragniona, spytam. Na razie dziękuję.</p><p>– To nie była prośba – odpowiedział ten sam głos, bardziej zirytowany.</p><p>Nastolatka przeleciała wzrokiem po ludziach obecnych w pokoju. Powoli zaczynała boleć ją głowa od braku snu i bez swojej dziennej dawki tabletek. Jednak pulsowanie w skroniach nie przeszkadzało jej jeszcze w logicznym myśleniu. A to podpowiadało, że jeśli ktoś zmusza cię do wypicia czegoś wbrew twojej woli, to nie wróży nic dobrego.</p><p>Dokładnie to powiedziała więc swoim towarzyszom.</p><p>– Merlinie, bo nie wytrzymam. Czy wszyscy tutaj muszą tak utrudniać nam robotę? – Wysoki mężczyzna z kozią bródką.</p><p>– To ośrodek dla mugolskich obłąkanych. Dziwisz się? – Kobieta w długim fioletowym płaszczu.</p><p>– Już chyba wolałabym spędzić noc na oddziale zamkniętym w świętym Mungu. – Mężczyzna z poważnym garbem.</p><p>– Cisza!</p><p>
  <em>Znowu ten sam głos.</em>
</p><p>– Posłuchaj, dziewczynko – powiedział lider tej całej zgrai, jak podejrzewała Emma. Mężczyzna o przeraźliwym wyrazie twarzy. Na pewno go zapamięta. – Wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy zmęczeni i nie ma sensu utrudniać sobie nawzajem pracy. Po prostu wypij, co masz przed sobą, odpowiesz na kilka pytań i będziemy mogli wrócić do swoich normalnych żyć.</p><p>– No, w porządku. Skoro pan tak ładnie prosi, to chyba mogę się zgodzić – odparła łatwo Emma, wzruszając lekko ramionami, chcąc mieć to wszystko za sobą.</p><p>Dziewczyna sięgnęła po kubek i wzięła mały łyk, po czym spojrzała na oficerów spod rzęs. Po ich minach doszła do wniosku, że jeszcze kilka jej nie zaszkodzi. Puste naczynie odsunęła od siebie, w kierunku policjantów, pokazując, że wykonała zadanie. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nie czuła się inaczej. Spodziewała się dziwnych halucynacji lub czegoś podobnego, choć i bez tego miała z nimi do czynienia. Jednak siedziała na krześle, czując się na tyle normalnie, na ile mogła w takiej sytuacji.</p><p>– Dobrze. Jeśli formalności mamy za sobą, to możemy zaczynać – oznajmił szef, bo tak zaczęła go nazywać Emma w myślach. – Teraz przekonamy się, co wiesz na temat Melody Black i Harry’ego Pottera.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>